


Fragility

by Allura99



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 22,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allura99/pseuds/Allura99
Summary: When Starfire is injured during a routine robbery, it has consequences for the team.
Relationships: Raven/Beast Boy, Starfire/Robin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

[All standard disclaimers apply.]

Things had been quiet for weeks. They were getting restless in the Tower as a result. Beast Boy and Cyborg had tired of endless video game marathons, even the tournaments with the Titans East. Robin had resorted to rearranging the evidence room. Raven had even relented and gone to the mall of shopping with Starfire. Twice.

“Man, I'm so bored,” Beast Boy whined, plopping down on the couch. “Did all the criminals go on vacation or something?”

“Yep,” Raven said, never moving from behind her book, “all of the criminals are at the beach. Just forgot to tell us.”

“Not fair!”

“She's joking, BB,” Cyborg said, flipping through the channels. “Besides we should be glad that the crime rate is so low. It means that we're doing a good job.”

Starfire entered the common room. Robin watched her as she made her way into the kitchen area and grabbed a bottle of mustard out of the fridge and a straw. She sighed happily as she took her first drink of her unusual beverage.

“Right, Robin?”

Robin pulled his attention from his best friend to Cyborg. “Huh?”

Cyborg smirked at him. “I was just saying that maybe we should take advantage of the lull and take a vacation.”

“We're heroes. We don't take vacations.”

“Okay, not a vacation. But maybe like a day on the beach.”

“Oh, that would be glorious!” Starfire cried. “We could have the picnic and play the ball of volley. What do you think, friend Raven?”

“Rather do anything else but that,” she replied, still buried behind her book.

“Oh, come on, Raven,” Beast Boy said. “It could be fun.”

“I'd rather have a root canal.”

“Not cool!” Suddenly the alarms blared throughout the Tower. Beast Boy stared at the flashing red lights for a moment before pumping his fist in the air. “Finally!”

“Titans, go!”

It was a bank robbery at the edge of the financial district. The Titans arrived as the robbers emerged. Seeing the heroes, they tried to go back inside. However, they were quickly blocked by Raven's magic.

“Starfire, the car!” Robin ordered.

She quickly disabled the getaway vehicle with well-placed starbolts to the tires. “It would be best if you would surrender now.”

The criminals did not heed her advice. They scattered. Raven grabbed the leader with her magic, preventing his escape. Beast Boy, as a tiger, soon had another cornered against the wall of the bank. After a brief scuffle, Robin and Cyborg had their robbers in hand.

However, Starfire spotted another disappearing into an alley. “You! Stop!”

The criminal did not obey. Starfire levitated off the ground, beginning to fly after the robber. “I will get him,” she announced to the team.

Robin looked up from handcuffing his robber. “Starfire, wait!”

But she was already gone.

She lit a weak starbolt to help fight the gloom of the alley. Robin would fuss about her giving up her position with the light but it wasn't like they were fighting very dangerous criminals. In fact, the bank robbers were so routine, they were almost boring.

“It would be best if you surrender now,” she called. 

She waited and a figure darted from behind a dumpster. She flew forward, catching the robber by the shoulders and pressing them against the wall. “Please do the giving up now.”

“I'm not going back to prison,” the man growled.

“You do not have a choice,” Starfire said. 

She reached down to restrain his hands. She froze when she felt something cold press against her skin of her abdomen. “What?”

“Like I said, ain't going back to prison.”

Fire erupted in her, followed by a deafening roar. She took a step back and realized that her knees were weak. The robber shoved past her, easily knocking her to the ground. She watched as he ran down the rest of the alley and disappeared around a corner.

She pressed her hands to the burning spot in her upper abdomen. She frowned when she felt the hole in her skin. She was whole before the robbery. How did she become damaged? She lifted a hand and saw that it was coated with her blood.

“Oh.”

“Starfire!”

“Robin.” She tried to turn to the voice of her friend but it hurt. It hurt so much to move. 

“Starfire!” His voice was closer now. It was followed by the voices of her other friends. She was glad that Raven was with them. She would know what to do about the odd hole in her.

“Star! Oh, God, Star!” 

She felt someone lift her. When had she closed her eyes? She fought to open them and stared into the masked eyes of her best friend and leader. “Robin.”

“Starfire, what happened?”

“The robber got away. I failed in my mission.”

He shook his head. “We'll worry about that later.” His hands skimmed over her body. “What happened to you?”

She gasped as he pried her hands from her abdomen. “Ow.”

“Oh, shit.”

“I am sorry about the robber,” Starfire murmured. 

Robin fumbled for something in his utility belt. She groaned as he pushed something against her wound. “I don't care about the robber, Star. We need to focus on you. We're going to get you patched up.”

“Am I a piece of fabric requiring repair?”

He gave a short laugh. “God, Star, not now.”

She frowned. Usually Robin did not mind to clear up any language confusion. “Is it more like Cyborg's software? Sometimes it is patched.”

“Shh,” Robin said. “The others are on their way.”

Raven appeared at her side. “Robin.”

“It's bad,” he informed her.

“Let me see.”

Starfire gasped as something was pulled away from her. Raven's fingers were icy compared to Robin's warm, gloved one. She cried out in spite of herself as Raven probed deeper.

“Hang on, Starfire,” Robin said, brushing her hair off her face. “Just hang on.”

She squeezed his hand, just remembering not to use her full strength. She did not want to hurt Robin. She had made enough errors this day.

“The bullet's still inside her,” Raven announced. “I've done enough so I can transport her back to the Tower but I need to get her to the med bay quickly.”

“Do it,” Robin ordered.

“Step back.”

He reluctantly let go of Starfire's hand and stepped away. He felt the wind pick up as Raven gathered her power. He watched as they disappeared in a flash of her magic.

Cyborg was talking to Beast Boy by the T-car as Robin emerged from the alley. He stopped and stared at their leader open-mouthed for a moment before asking, “Robin, what happened?”

“Is that-is that blood?” Beast Boy asked.

“Starfire was shot. Raven has taken her back to the Tower and the med bay.”

“Oh, man,” Cyborg whispered.

“But she's going to be okay, right? Starfire's going to be okay?” Beast Boy asked.

“Raven's doing everything she can,” Robin said, “but it's bad.”

“Let's get back to the Tower,” Cyborg said, steering Robin toward passenger seat of the car. “The cops have things under control here.”

“I need to make a report,” Robin said in a half-hearted protest.

“It can wait,” Cyborg said, shoving Robin into the car and closing the door. He and Beast Boy quickly got in. Cyborg ignored the speed limit as they raced home.

“I shouldn't let her go off by herself,” Robin said after a long moment of quiet. He was staring at the blood staining his gloves.

“Rob, don't do this to yourself.” Cyborg gave his shoulder a squeeze. “She's going to be fine. Our girl's tough.”

“And Raven's the best at healing,” Beast Boy added.

Robin nodded before looking out the window. “Yeah, everything is going to be fine.”

Raven and Starfire were still in the med bay when they arrived at the Tower. Raven would only allow Cyborg in as he could provide actual assistance. Robin was still peppering Raven with questions when she slammed the doors of the medical bay in his face.

“Dude, you've got to relax,” Beast Boy said a while later as Robin paced outside the door. 

“What?”

“You're going to wear a hole in the carpet at the rate you're going.”

Robin clenched his fists, fighting the urge to snap at his teammate. “Aren't you worried about her?”

“Of course, I am. She's my friend, too. But I don't see how a hole in the carpet is going to help.”

“I just need something to do.”

“Then go change clothes. Maybe take a shower.” Beast Boy gave an exaggerated sniff. “Because you reek.”

“What?”

Beast Boy tapped his nose. “Nose doesn't lie, dude.”

Robin glanced at the still closed door of the med bay. “Fine. But let me know if Raven's finished before I get back.”

“Of course.”

Robin rushed through his shower, threw on a clean uniform, and raced back to the medical bay. Beast Boy was still waiting outside the doors. “Any change?” 

The green boy shook his head. “No changes. Not a word.”

“Do you think we should go in there and see what's going on?”

“And risk breaking Raven's concentration?” Again, Beast Boy shook his head. “They'll tell us something when they can.”

Robin took two steps and then felt Beast Boy watching him. Realizing that he was starting to pace again, he made himself take a chair. He fought the urge to fidget. He glanced at Beast Boy, surprised to see the other boy sitting so still. “How are you so calm?”

“I trust Raven,” he stated, as if it was supposed to be obvious. “I know that she and Cyborg are doing everything they can to help Starfire. She couldn't be in better hands.”

“I know, I know.” Robin looked at the med bay doors. “But I can't help being worried.”

“Hey, Robin, when she's better, do you think -”

Whatever Beast Boy was going to say stopped as the doors opened. Robin was immediately on his feet as Raven and Cyborg appeared. Raven appeared even paler than usual as she made her way to the pair.

“Is she all right?” Robin asked.

“She's going to be fine,” Raven confirmed. “We got the bullet out. But she's lost a lot of blood.”

“I'm analyzing the bullet now. See if we can trace it,” Cyborg said.

Robin nodded. “Good job.”

“You can see her now,” Raven said. “She's still sedated but she'll know you're there.”

Robin wasn't the only one surprised when Beast Boy wrapped an arm around Raven and began leading her toward the common room.

“What are you doing?” she hissed. However, at that moment, her knees tried to buckle and Beast Boy took on more of her weight.

“You've got to be beat after all of that healing, so we're going to the kitchen to get you a huge mug of tea with lots of honey and a sandwich.”

“I'm not hungry.”

“Wasn't asking.”

The two were still bickering as Beast Boy led her around the corner. Cyborg had an amused smile on his face as he watched them disappear. “I give it ten minutes before Raven dumps him in the bay with her powers.”

“At least he can swim,” Robin joked.

Cyborg chuckled. “Well, come on, champ. I'll let you see her.”


	2. Chapter 2

[All standard disclaimers apply.]

The medical bay was filled with beeps of the equipment monitoring Starfire's heart rate, blood pressure and other vital signs. Robin took the chair by her bed. If she wasn't here, he could almost fool himself that she was just sleeping.

Cyborg squeezed his shoulder. “I'm going to check on Raven and Beast Boy. You going to be okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Holler if you need something.”

Robin nodded, already turning his attention back to Starfire. He heard Cyborg leave and then took her hand. He was glad to feel that her skin was warmer than it had been in the alley.

He didn't know how long he simply sat there and watched her breathe. He was grateful that Raven was able to heal her. He didn't want to think about what would have happened if they had been too late.

He gave her hand a squeeze. “You gave us quite a scare, Star.”

He knew that she hated appearing weak. Rutha was the word in Tamaranean. She was a warrior after all.

She would be groggy even after the sedatives wore off. Her metabolism didn't handle those type of medications well. He knew that Raven would only use them if absolutely necessary.

Which told him that Starfire's injuries had been serious. Even more serious than he had guessed in the alley. They had come pretty close to losing her.

“You're going to have to take it easy when you wake up,” he said. “You're not going to like that, I know. But we're all going to help you. I promise.”

He thought about if he needed to reinforce the team while Starfire was down. He could pull Aqualad or Speedy from the Titans East while she recovered. However, he knew that she would feel horrible if someone else was brought in. She would feel like she was being replaced even if it was only temporary.

He didn't want to do that to her. She had felt like Blackfire was replacing her and then she had tried to leave during her transformation. He wouldn't do anything that would make her question her place on the team if he could avoid it. He wouldn't call for back-up unless as a last resort.

“We're going to give you as much time as you need,” he vowed. “And you know that you'll always have a place here.”

He gave her hand another squeeze and then glanced up. He was glad to see that the curtains were pulled back from the window, allowing the remaining sunlight pour over Starfire. It would help her heal faster.

With a sigh, he settled back into the chair, watching over Starfire against the backdrop of the sunset.

Beast Boy steered Raven into one of chairs in the kitchen before setting the kettle to boil. He quickly made two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. He placed the thick sandwiches and a glass of soy milk in front of her. “Work on this while we wait on the tea.”

She raised an eyebrow, surprised to be bossed around by such an unusual source. “I can wait on the tea.”

“After all the magic you did, you need the calories.”

Raven thought about arguing but picked up a sandwich instead. After her first bite, she was suddenly ravenous. She quickly finished off the first one and was working on the second one when the kettle began to boil. 

She watched as Beast Boy grabbed one of the bigger mugs out of the cabinet. He barely gave the tea time to steep properly before he was squeezing most of their honey into the mug. Wordlessly, he pushed the mug towards her. 

“I'm going to become diabetic,” she said, eyeing the tea.

Beast Boy sighed. “Raven, just drink your tea.”

She took a sip, wincing at the too sweet taste. “I didn't think you knew how to make tea.”

“Well, after watching you make tea so many times, you pick up a few things.”

“What?” He had been watching her? Why?

“Hey, you finished those sandwiches off pretty quick. Are you still hungry? I think we still have some cookies.”

To her horror, her stomach growled. Beast Boy laughed and began rooting through the cabinets. With a cry of triumph, he pulled out a box. “Ginger snaps okay? Or do you want me to look for something else?”

“No, those are fine.” Not her favorite but she would make do.

He doled out most of the cookies on a plate before setting them before her. “I'll get you another mug of tea.”

“Less honey this time.”

“Raven,” he said, a bit exasperated.

“Beast Boy,” she replied, echoing his tone. “Look, I'm feeling better. So I don't need to be in a sugar coma. Besides I need to check on Starfire again in a bit.”

“All right. Fine.”

She munched on a rather stale cookie as she watched Beast Boy move around in the kitchen. It was weird to have Beast Boy hovering over her, making sure that she was okay. Usually it was Robin as the leader. She didn't know how she felt about Beast Boy suddenly stepping up. Was their youngest team growing up?

“Here you go. With less honey, as requested.”

“Thank you.”

Beast Boy paused, blinking at her. “Um, you're welcome.”

He grabbed himself a glass of soy milk and sat down beside her. He took a cookie off her plate and took a bite. “Man, are these stale or what? Are you sure you don't want me to see if there's something else?”

“It's fine.”

“I don't mind.”

“Let's just finish these off.”

“Okay.”

They sat companionably as they munched on the stale cookies. Raven was relieved to found that her second mug of tea had far less honey and was therefore drinkable. She promised herself she would have just a couple more cookies and then check on Starfire.

“Well, well, well, don't you two look cozy.”

“Hey, Cy,” Beast Boy greeted. “Want a cookie?”

Raven hid a smirk as she took a sip of her tea. Leave it to Beast Boy to share stale cookies.

“Cookies? What kind?” Cyborg's lip curled in disgust as he eyed Raven's plate. “Ginger snaps? That's not a cookie! Where's the chocolate chip?”

“Didn't see any,” Beast Boy replied. “You're welcomed to look in the cabinets and see if we've got any. Want me to get you a glass of soy milk?”

“Soy milk! Nobody wants your nasty soy milk!”

Raven cleared her throat. “Actually it wasn't that bad.”

Cyborg gaped at her. “I leave you two alone for two minutes and already BB's corrupting you, Raven.”

“I'm half-demon,” she said, her tone more dry than usual. “I doubt he can corrupt me.”

“I so could!” Beast Boy protested.

'And so much for Beast Boy growing up,' she thought, rolling her eyes. She turned her attention to the changeling. “Really?”

“I...well...Ah, never mind,” he sputtered. “I'm going to take a shower.”

“A cold shower?” Cyborg asked.

Beast Boy made a rude gesture at Cyborg before turning to Raven. “Make sure you finish your tea, Raven.”

Cyborg was still laughing as Beast Boy stomped off toward the elevators. “Man, he makes it too easy.”

“Still, it wasn't nice to tease him.”

“He'll get over it.” He took Beast Boy's seat at the table. “So, you and BB looked pretty cozy when I came.”

“You're imagining things.”

He looked at her thoughtfully. “Am I?”

“Yes. Do your vision circuits need upgrading?”

“All right, all right,” Cyborg said, raising hands. “Now I've had a quick recharge and I've seen Beast Boy's been feeding you. You need anything?”

“No, I'm good.” Raven pushed her now empty mug away. “I should go check on Starfire.”

“Want me to go with?”

“No. Get yourself a snack. Maybe think about ordering some pizzas for dinner?”

“I'm on it.”

Raven squeezed his shoulder briefly before she left for the med bay.

“Robin?”

He woke up before Raven reached his chair. He couldn't believe he fell asleep. He realized that he was still holding Starfire's hand. He quickly released it and sat up. “Hey, Raven. How's our girl?”

She crossed to the other side of the bed. “Her numbers continue to improve. In fact, her vitals are almost back to baseline. I should be able to turn off the sedation in the morning and let her rely on her healing sleep.”

“How badly was she hurt?”

Raven sighed. “The bullet lacerated her liver, three of her stomachs, and what counts for her gallbladder. It just missed her aorta. But even with that, the liver laceration caused extensive bleeding.”

“She almost bled out.” Robin ran his hands through his hair, making it stand in every direction. “She almost died because of a stupid bank robber with a gun. Because of a stupid bullet.”

“Yes.”

Robin shot her a look. “You're not making me feel better here, Raven.”

“Not my job.” She folded her arms across her chest as she leaned against Starfire's bed. “Look, she got complacent. We've all been bored and it made us careless. This was our wake up call. Our reminder that there are no routine crimes or criminals.”

“It almost took her from us.”

“Yes. So, what are you going to do about it, Fearless Leader?”

Robin grinned despite himself. “Ramp up training. You guys are going to hate me for weeks.”

“We'll live.”

Robin's smile died as he looked back at Starfire. “I hope so.”

“She's going to be okay, Robin.”

“I know.”

“Good.” She moved to stand of Starfire's bed. “Now, I need you to leave.”

“What? Why?”

“I'm going to check on Starfire's wound and you're going to send Cyborg in. He's going to watch over her for the first part of the night. You're going to get something to eat and then try to get some sleep.”

“I can stay with her,” Robin protested.

“You're getting rest. Cyborg and I will take care of Starfire.”

He thought about arguing further but knew it would be useless. With a final glance at Starfire, he left the medical bay. He knew that he would be back first thing in the morning.

“Hey, Robin, pizza's here,” Cyborg announced as Robin entered the common room. “Saved you some pepperoni.”

“There's some veggie, too,” Beast Boy called as he and Cyborg battled each other on the gaming system.

“Thanks, guys.” He headed into the kitchen area. He grabbed a couple of slices and a soda. “Cyborg, Raven wanted you to take over watching Starfire.”

“No problem. I was getting tired of stomping BB at this game anyway.”

“Hey, I was beating you!” Beast Boy protested.

“In your dreams!”

Beast Boy howled in agony as his character died on the screen. “Not fair!”

“Told ya! Well, I'm heading to check on Starfire. See ya in the morning.”

Robin ate his pizza while Beast Boy continued to play. He was finishing his soda when Beast Boy sat his controller down and turned to Robin. “You want to play for a while?”

“Nah, I should go catch up on paperwork.”

“You sure?”

Robin nodded. He tossed his now empty soda can in the recycling bin. “I'll see you in the morning.”

“Okay. Night, Robin.”

He got on the elevator and hesitated before hitting the button for the level for his room. He had thought about going by the med bay again. Just to check on Starfire again. But that would be obsessive even for him. 

And he would have to explain why he was back so soon to Cyborg.

He threw his gloves off as he entered in his room. He managed to get a few reports done before he realized it was almost one o'clock in the morning. With a groan, he pushed away from his desk and got ready for bed.

He wondered if he was going to be able to sleep after everything that had happened. He turned off the light. He was asleep just after his head hit the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

[All standard disclaimers apply.]

It was the sunlight streaming through the window that woke Robin the next morning. He checked the clock and was surprised that it was after six. He had managed to oversleep.

He jumped out of bed and rushed through his morning routine. He barely managed not to cut himself shaving. Knowing that it would invite some comment from his teammates, he forced himself to slow down. Just a little bit.

Properly groomed and in a clean uniform, he made his way to the medical bay. He wasn't surprised to find Raven beside Starfire's bed. The empath was messing with Starfire's IV tubing. A quick glance at the monitors told him that she was still stable.

“Tell me you got some sleep,” Raven said in way of greeting.

“Yeah, I did,” Robin replied. “Did you?”

She nodded, still focused on her task. “She didn't have any issues all night.”

“Good.”

“I'm stopping her sedation. I don't know how long she'll remain in her healing sleep. I'll keep fluids running to keep her hydrated.”

“And it will help flush the sedatives out of her systems.”

“That, too.”

Robin frowned as he glanced down at Starfire. “Why use them in the first place? The sedatives? We all know she doesn't react well to them.”

“She kept fighting to stay awake. She was worried about the robber that got away, worried that she failed in her mission. She kept apologizing.”

“Yeah, she was doing that when I found her.”

“So I broke out the sedatives to put her under and hopefully get her to go into a healing sleep. We'll find out in an hour or so if I'm right.”

“I hope you're right. I don't want to keep drugging her.”

“Me, too.” Raven finished changing Starfire over to the IV fluids. She then straightened Starfire's blankets and made sure the curtains were open. “And now we wait. Want to get breakfast first?”

The doors to the med bay opened. Assuming it was Cyborg, Robin ignored it. “No, I can wait with her. You go ahead and eat.”

“How about I stay?” Beast Boy asked, announcing his presence. “I've already eaten. I can stay with Starfire while you two go eat.”

“You're up early,” Raven commented. It was true. The shapeshifter usually wasn't up before noon unless dragged out of bed for a mission or training.

Beast Boy shrugged. “I wanted to see how Starfire was doing and figured you guys could use some help.”

“Well, if you're sure, Beast Boy,” Robin said.

“I totally got this!”

“And the monitors will alert me and Cyborg if there's any change,” Raven said.

Beast Boy seemed to deflate a little at that announcement. He plopped into Robin's now empty chair. “Fine.”

“It's standard procedure, Beast Boy,” Robin explained.

“Okay,” the younger boy replied. But he seemed appeased.

“We'll be back after breakfast,” Raven said, “unless something changes.”

“Take your time. Me and Starfire will be fine.”

“Talk to her. She'll hear you,” Raven suggested.

Beast Boy smiled at her. “When have you ever know me to shut up?”

“Never,” she replied, a ghost of a smile on her lips.

Robin wondering what was going on between the two. If he didn't know better, he would say they were flirting. But he knew better. “Let's go, Raven.”

Raven gave Starfire's blanket a final tug before she followed Robin out of the room.

“So, what are you doing today?” Raven asked as they headed toward the kitchen.

“JCPD notified me that they caught the other robber. I'm heading over there to question to question him and the rest of the crew later this morning.”

“Has Cyborg finished analyzing the bullet?”

“Not yet. He should be done by this afternoon.”

They found Cyborg in the kitchen, frying bacon and eggs. 

“Morning, guys,” he greeted, waving a spatula. “You guys want some?”

“Sure, Cy,” Robin replied. He headed to the coffee pot and poured himself a mug.

“I'll stick to toast and tea,” Raven answered.

“You're missing out, Raven,” Cyborg said.

“I'll manage.”

Chuckling, Cyborg continued to cook his breakfast. “So, where's BB?”

“Watching over Starfire,” Robin said.

“Huh, explains why he was up so early.” Cyborg mimed wiping away a tear. “Our little man is growing up.”

“Charming,” Raven muttered as she made her tea.

Robin hid a smile as he drank his coffee. “Knock it off, Cyborg.”

Soon everyone had food. The trio sat down to eat. They discussed the arrest of the robber who shot Starfire as well as the change in Starfire's medications.

“So, Rob, want me to go with you to the station?”

“No, I want you here with Raven in case Starfire wakes up.”

“You worried that she's going to react badly?”

Robin shook his head. “It's just better to be prepared.”

“She's going to be fine, man.”

“I know,” Robin said with more confidence than he felt. “But I still want you here.”

“Okay, Rob.”

“I should get going.”

Raven stood up and took his mug. “I'll do the dishes.”

“Thanks, Raven.”

“Don't get use to it.”

“Wouldn't dare.” And with that, he headed toward the elevators.

The man who shot Starfire was a known criminal named William Randolph Elliott. He had several prior arrests for several minor offenses before serving time for drug possession with intent to distribute and then a firearms violation. He had just been paroled a couple of years ago and had been staying clean. There was nothing to indicate why he would suddenly escalate to bank robbery.

With him facing a possible third felony conviction, and a violent one at that, he would be looking at 25 years to life under the state's habitual offender or “three strikes” law. It could explain why he was willing to use any means necessary to escape. Starfire had the misfortune to encounter a desperate criminal.

But that still did not explain why Elliott was involved in a bank robbery. 

“Right in here,” the officer said, leading Robin into an interrogation room.

Elliott looked up and blanched as Robin entered. The man quickly recovered and tried to resume a blank expression. “You ain't my lawyer.”

“You're right,” Robin said, taking a seat across from Elliott. The officer smirked before closing the door on his way out, leaving the two of them alone. 

Robin took a moment to simply observe Elliott. He was middling height, slightly underweight and beginning to bald. He was someone you'd pass in the street and not even notice.

Robin was still having a hard time believing that this was the guy that put Starfire in a hospital bed. “I want to know why a two-bit drug dealer suddenly decides to become a bank robber.”

“I ain't a two-bit anything,” Elliott growled.

“Yeah,” Robin drawled, leaning back in his chair, “selling Adderall to college kids makes you a king pin.”

“Screw you, bird boy.”

“Did I hit a nerve?”

“I want my lawyer.” Elliott crossed his arms and glared at Robin. “Ain't saying else until I speak to my lawyer.”

“If that's how you want to do this.”

Elliott continued to glare but refused to say anything else.

Robin rubbed the back of his neck as he left the garage and headed into the Tower. The rest of the interviews were just as unproductive as the one with Elliott. There didn't seem to be anything to tie the robbers to each other or explain why they had decided to target that bank. He was going to have to dig deeper in their backgrounds to find what he needed.

“Hey, champ, how did things go at the police station?” Cyborg asked as he joined Robin on the elevator.

“Not productive,” Robin replied. “Anything new with Starfire?”

“Still sleeping.”

“That's good, I guess.”

“Yeah. Oh, I got the analysis back on that bullet. Nothing out of the ordinary.”

“Send me the report anyway.”

“All right.” Cyborg stopped as he got off on the level for the med bay while Robin remained on the elevator. “Aren't you coming to check on Starfire?”

“Later. I've some work to do.”

Cyborg studied Robin with a frown as the elevator doors closed.


	4. Chapter 4

[All standard disclaimers apply.]

“So, how long are you going to do this?” Raven asked, taking a sip of her tea.

“Do what?” Robin replied absently. He was grateful that someone, likely Raven, had already made coffee. He poured himself a huge mug and risked a burnt tongue to take an immediate drink.

He had spent the last two days locked in his room. He allowed himself to check on Starfire once a day. His only other interruptions were missions and brief forages for food. He had been investigating the rest of the time.

And still coming up empty.

And Starfire still slept.

“How long are you going to be playing the ghost in the Tower?” Raven pressed.

“We still don't know anything useful about the gang of bank robbers. Got to keep looking until I find the connection.”

“They could be just be robbers, Robin. No additional motive besides greed. No grand plan besides trying to get rich.”

“Then I have prove that.”

“It's not going to make her wake up any faster.”

“I know.”

“And she's not going to be happy to find that you haven't been sleeping.”

“I know.”

“She's going to be feeling guilty enough as is.”

“I know, Raven!”

“Everything alright in here?” Cyborg asked, entering the room. He kept glancing from Raven to Robin as if trying to decide who he should reprimand.

“Everything's fine,” Robin said. “Raven and I were just having a discussion.”

“Right,” he drawled. “A nice, calm discussion from what I heard.”

“I think we've discussed enough this morning,” Raven said. “I'm going to check on Starfire.”

“I just did,” Cyborg informed her. “She's fine. Beast Boy's with her now.”

“Again?”

“Yeah, the little guy surprised me, too.”

Raven paused. “I'll go meditate before giving him a break.”

“Don't forget we have training later this morning,” Robin reminded her.

“I won't.”

Robin refreshed his cup of coffee as Cyborg puttered around in the kitchen. He knew that he should get something to eat. However, he wanted to get back to his files before training.

“Hey, I'm making waffles,” Cyborg announced. “You want some? Come on. You know you want some.”

“Fine.” Robin watched his teammate as he loaded that toaster with frozen waffles. He grabbed the syrup and set the table.

Within a few minutes, Cyborg placed a stack of waffles on the table. “Breakfast is served.”

They ate in mostly silence as Cyborg ran diagnostics and Robin read the paper. Cyborg was about to start on his second stack of waffles when his sensors went off. A moment later, Robin's communicator buzzed. 

“Robin here,” Robin answered.

“You may want to get over here,” Beast Boy said without preamble. “Starfire's awake.”

It hurt.

She moved to feel why it hurt but something was attached to her hand. She wasn't restrained but tugging her hand was uncomfortable. Why?

She opened her eyes, blinking against the glare of the lights. It took her a moment to realize she was in the medical bay. “Oh, X'hal, what happened?”

“Starfire?” Beast Boy appeared at her side. “Starfire! You're awake!”

“Yes?”

“The others are going to be thrilled! I need to let them know!”

“Friend Beast Boy?”

But the younger boy had already turned away. She was relieved to hear Robin's voice on the other end of the communicator. He told Beast Boy that he and Cyborg would be there soon.

“I guess you heard all that,” Beast said, coming back to her bedside.

Starfire nodded. “Please, how long have I been asleep?”

“Close to four days.”

'Oh, X'hal,' Starfire thought. How badly had she been hurt? How much damage had there been for her to sleep for four days?

Her hands drifted down to her abdomen. She felt the bandage just below her ribs. Slight pressure against the area made her wince. Yes, it was a serious wound if she was still tender after all this time and Raven's healing.

She now remembered the bank robbery and the encounter in the alley. Had the robber she allowed to get away been caught? Was he still “at large” and committing more crimes?

Starfire was about to ask Beast Boy when the doors to the medical bay opened. She was happy to see Cyborg enter the room. She was uncharacteristically nervous when she saw that Robin was with him.

“Well, hello, little lady!” Cyborg greeted. “How ya feeling?”

“I am well,” she replied.

“Now be honest,”Cyborg pressed as he glanced at the monitor. “Don't try to spare our feelings. Right, Robin?”

“Right,” Robin agreed. He leaned the wall, observing Cyborg's examination of Starfire. Not for the first time Starfire cursed the mask he wore. She wished she could read his expression better.

“I feel a bit sore,” Starfire admitted. 

“To be expected,” Cyborg replied. “Anything else?”

Starfire shook her head.

“Do you feel hungry?” Cyborg asked.

She paused, pondering the question. “Maybe a little.”

“Good,” Cyborg said. “We'll try something like soup first.”

“All right, one bowl of veggie soup coming up!” Beast Boy said.

“We want her to get better, not sicker,” Cyborg said. “She needs a big bowl of chicken noodle soup.”

“No one wants a bowl of murder soup!”

“No one's gonna heal with your tofu crap!”

“Guys!” Robin called but was ignored. 

“She needs veggies!” Beast Boy cried. “They have vitamins!”

“Meat has protein,” Cyborg countered.

Suddenly black energy covered their mouths, muffling their arguments. Raven used her magic to separate the arguing duo. “Are they bothering you, Starfire?”

“No, Raven.”

“Are you sure? I could dump them in the bay if you want. That should cool them off for a while.”

Beast Boy and Cyborg strained more vigorously against Raven's power. Starfire thought she saw a hint of a smirk on Raven's face but she couldn't be sure. “No, I thank you. That should not be necessary.”

Raven made her magic disappear. “You two will go into the kitchen and fix Starfire some lunch: vegetable broth, juice, gelatin,” she ordered, looking from Cyborg to Beast Boy and back again. “You will do so without ruckus or further drama. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, ma'am,” Beast Boy said meekly.

“Fine,” Cyborg replied.

Raven turned to Starfire. “Is there anything else you want?”

“No, that should be sufficient.”

Without further prompting, Beast Boy and Cyborg left the room. Robin waited until they were gone before he took Beast Boy's chair. “Think they'll blow up anything in the kitchen?”

“They're just reheating soup,” Raven said. “They should be able to handle that.”

Raven checked Starfire's IV. “If you do okay with your lunch, we'll take this out.”

“That will be most wonderful,” Starfire said. “And then I can return to my room?”

Raven nodded. “But not to full duty. You've had a serious injury, Starfire. You need to let yourself fully heal before you return to missions. If you try to come back too soon, you can hurt yourself.”

“I understand.”

“She won't be going back until she's cleared by me,” Robin said.

Raven and Starfire turned to him as if suddenly remembering he was in the room. Raven recovered first. “Of course, she'll have to be medically cleared before she undergoes any training test.”

“Of course,” Robin said. He studied the two girls for a moment before standing up. “I'm going to make sure Cyborg and Beast Boy don't blow up the kitchen.”

Starfire watched him leave with a frown. She jumped when she felt Raven squeeze her hand. She forced a smile as she looked up at the other girl. “I fear that he is upset with me.”

“He's been worried. We all have been,” Raven admitted. “It should get better now that you're awake.”

“The robber? The one that I let get away? Has he been captured?”

“Jump City Police caught him a few hours later. He's currently sitting in jail awaiting trial.”

“That is good.” However, something in Raven's face gave her pause. “That is good, is it not?”

“It should be,” Raven murmured before she moved on to a new task.


	5. Chapter 5

Raven watched Starfire as she put her spoon down. She had eaten all of her soup and most of her gelatin. She was sipping her juice. She didn't seem to be in any discomfort but she wasn't eating with her usual gusto.

“Any pain?”

Starfire shook her head. “But I feel...queasy. Yes, that is the word.”

“Best not push it then,” Raven said, removing the tray. “However, if you feel up to it, I get this IV out and you can take a bath.”

“In my room?”

“Yes.”

“That would be wonderful.”

“Just don't get your bandages wet.”

“I will be most diligent.”

“Okay.” Raven gathered some supplies and removed the IV. Starfire giggled when Raven applied a bandage with smiley faces on it. “I don't know who keeps put these in here.”

“Truly a mystery,” Starfire said.

“Want to try to stand up?”

“Oh, yes, please.”

“Slow and steady,” Raven cautioned as she helped Starfire sit on the edge of the bed.

Starfire was a bit wobbly as she got to her feet, briefly clinging to Raven for support until the weakness passed. She nodded that she was okay and took a couple of tentative steps. Raven kept an arm wrapped around the other girl as they left the medical bay.

They slowly made their way to Starfire's room. They were at her door when they heard other footsteps in the hallway. Raven and Starfire turned to see Robin.

“Um, hi,” he greeted. “It's good to see you're up and about, Starfire.”

“I thank you.”

There was an awkward pause. “Do you need some help?”

“No,” Starfire said quickly. “Friend Raven has been kind enough to offer to assist me.”

“Yep, that's me,” Raven said. “Kindness itself.”

“Okay, if you're sure,” Robin said.

“We've got it,” Raven assured him. 

She opened the door to Starfire's room and helped the other girl inside. “So, do you want a bath first or do you want help washing your hair?”

“I believe that I can manage both.”

“Okay. Why don't you pick out some clothes while I get that bath going? After you're done with your bath, I will do some healing.”

Starfire nodded. “Yes, that sounds good.”

Raven squeezed her arm before heading into the adjoining bathroom. She soon had the water run for Starfire's bath. She helped the other girl into the bathroom. “Need anything?”

“No, I should manage.”

“I'll be right outside.”

Starfire waited for Raven to leave before she slowly undressed. Raven, like the rest of the team, shared the taboo against nudity. It had made for some interesting moments before it was explained that clothing was not optional on Earth like it was on Tamaran.

She leaned back in the tub, making sure to keep her bandages above the water. With a sigh, she closed her eyes. It was tempting to stay in the warm water.

“Rutha,” Starfire muttered under her breath.

She finished her bath and even managed to wash her hair. She braided her hair and finished getting ready. Dressed in a long sleeve t-shirt and yoga pants, she went back into her room.

Raven was standing by the windows, looking out at the bay. “Feeling better?”

“Yes, the bath was most refreshing. And I kept my bandages dry.” 

“Good.” Raven gestured toward Starfire's bed. “Ready for a healing?”

Starfire gingerly stretched out on her bed. She took a moment to settle. “I am ready.”

Raven stood at the side of the bed. Starfire fought the urge to hiss as she felt the magic enter her body. After a few moments, Raven stepped back and Starfire relaxed.

“That's all I will do for now,” Raven said. “You've still got a lot of healing left to do. Try to take it easy.”

“I understand.”

“I'll let you rest.”

“I thank you, Raven.”

With a nod, the empath left.

Raven sighed as she walked out on the roof. She just wanted a quiet place to meditate and recharge after healing Starfire. At this time of day, the roof should be deserted.

Of course, she wasn't going to be that lucky.

“Oh, hi, Raven.” Beast Boy waved and went back to studying the bay. “I think we may get rain this afternoon.”

“How can you tell? There wasn't anything on the news this morning.” 

He shrugged. “There's a change in the wind.”

She sat down near him, next to the edge of the roof. “We could use the rain.”

“How's Starfire?”

“Resting in her room. She'll need to rest for a few more days.”

“It's good that she's good enough to be out of the medical bay.” He rose to his feet. “Well, I'll leave you to your meditation, Raven.”

“You're leaving?”

He stopped and turned back to Raven. His confusion was evident on his face. “You want me...to stay?”

“The roof's a public space. Nobody said that you had to leave just because I'm here.”

“But I thought...It's just...Well, you usually want to be by yourself when you meditate.”

“Are you saying you can't be quiet?”

“No, I can be quiet.”

“Then you can stay.”

Raven moved into the lotus position. However, before she closed her eyes, she saw Beast Boy break into a grin. She felt him sit back down beside her.

“Azarath Metrion Zinthos.”

Robin rolled the stiff muscles of his neck and shoulders as he headed into the common room. He had been working on the bank robbery case for hours. But it was finally paying off. He found what could be his first real lead.

William Randolph Elliott was now being represented by the law firm of Blanchard, Laher and Weir. It was a respectable firm in Jump. As such, it should be way out of the price range of a small time criminal like Elliott.

Elliott's legal team was also representing some other unlikely characters. Their last case was a drug dealer caught with a new street drug. That case was under appeal with some shaky legal arguments. 

These cases were so different from the firm's usual clientele. In the past, it had handled divorces and child custody cases. Occasionally there were matters of estates and wills.

So why was Blanchard, Laher and Weir suddenly delving into criminal defense law?

And why these criminals?

If he could find the connection, he could find a reason for all this. Why there was a bank robbery? Why Starfire was shot?

But first he needed some caffeine. 

He was halfway to the fridge when he realized that the TV was on. He was surprised to see a familiar redhead leaning against the top of the couch. What was she doing up at this hour?

He grabbed his drink from the fridge and made his way to the couch. “Starfire?”

She suddenly sat up and then winced, grabbing her stomach. She glanced around before spotting him. “Robin, what are you doing up?”

“Could ask you the same thing,” he said, sitting down on the other end of the couch.

“After so much sleep, it seems that my body does not wish for more. I thought I would do the surfing of the couch to spend the time. Did I wake you?”

“Nah, I was already up.” He glanced up at the television before wrinkling his nose in disgust. “World of Fungus, again?”

She nodded. “Beast Boy was kind enough to prevent Cyborg from deleting my shows while I slept.”

“I'm not sure that was a good thing,” Robin admitted. “This show is vile, Star. Beast Boy should have never introduced you to it.”

“I assure you it is most educational,” she retorted. “You just missed the most glorious episode on slime molds.”

“Yeah, hate that I missed that,” Robin said before taking a drink of his soda. “Though I'm pretty sure there was a slime mold when we cleaned out the fridge last week.”

Starfire giggled. She glanced back at the television and listened as the narrator discussed the life cycle of lichen. “We could find something else to watch if you prefer.”

“Nah, this is fine.”

“If you are sure.”

“It's fine, Star.”

They watched the rest of the show in companionable silence. Robin finished the rest of his soda as Starfire snuggled deeper into the sofa. After a while, as the end credits rolled the screen, Robin turned to suggest another episode.

He grinned when he saw a dozing Starfire. “Guess your body could sleep some more after all.”

He pried the remote gently from her hand. He turned off the television, fighting the urge to delete the rest of her fungus programs. Grabbing the blanket off the back of the couch, he covered with it.

“Good night, Star,” he whispered.

He turned off the lights as he made his way out of the common room. He paused at the doorway to look back her, making sure she was still comfortable. Then he headed to his room to get back to work.


	6. Chapter 6

[All standard disclaimers apply.]

Robin scanned the street from his perch on the roof of an office building. He had been tracking a known associate of Elliott for the past hour. The drugs were a common link between Elliott and the other unusual client of the firm of Blanchard, Laher and Weir. 

He watched as the man, Jessie Merrick, ducked into an alley. A few minutes later a young woman glanced around nervously before following Merrick into the alley. Robin fired a grappling hook and landed on a fire escape on the opposite building.

“Do you have it?” the woman asked, her tone almost desperate. She was standing near Merrick but she kept glancing nervously around her. The hand that held her jacket close was shaking.

'User,' Robin decided as he crept silently closer.

“Do you have what I need?” Merrick demanded.

The woman flinched at his harsh tone before pulling a wad of crumpled bills from the pocket of her jeans. Merrick flipped through the cash before shaking his head. “You seem to be a bit short.”

“No, it's all there,” she insisted.

“Price has gone up.”

“No, please.” She tried to touch Merrick's arm but he jerked back, making her stumble to her knees. “Please, I need it!”

“Bitch, I ain't running a charity.”

She looked up at him. “I'll do anything.”

Merrick scoffed as he shoved her money in his pocket. “I've been served by better whores than you.”

The woman suddenly launched herself at him. Merrick caught her wrists as she tried to claw at his face. After a brief tussle, he tossed her to the ground. 

She brushed her hair back from her face. “At least give me my money back.”

“No,” he said. “I'll consider it a down payment on your next hit.”

“You can't do that!” she cried as she surged back to her feet. But she quickly stepped back when Merrick leveled a gun at her head.

“I think you can see that I can do whatever I want,” he said evenly.

Robin chose that moment to intervene. He dropped behind Merrick, drawing the drug dealer's attention. The women took the opportunity to run out of the alley. Merrick aimed after the fleeing figure but a strike of Robin's bo staff to his wrist sent his gun flying.

“Who the hell are you?” Merrick demanded, turning to face his interloper. He blanched for a moment as he recognized Robin. “You've screwed up, bird boy.”

Robin twirled his bo staff, preparing for his next move. “Doubt it.”

With a growl, Merrick pulled a switchblade from his boot. “I'm going to enjoy slicing you up.”

'Too much talking,' Robin mused.

He feinted left, making Merrick lunge in that direction. He darted behind Merrick, delivering a quick jab to the back of his right knee. With a grunt of pain, Merrick dropped as his right leg suddenly gave out.

Merrick lashed out wildly with his knife. Robin dodge a particularly nasty swipe at his face before hitting Merrick in the abdomen and then under the chin. Merrick swayed before collapsing on the street.

Robin quickly bound the drug dealer and then dangled him from the nearby fire escape. He noticed a packet lying in the street. He pocketed it just as Merrick was waking back up.

“What the hell did I do to?” Merrick demanded. “That bitch a friend of yours or something?”

“I need some answers,” Robin replied, his tone even.

“I ain't telling you shit!”

Robin hit a button and suddenly Merrick was yanked up higher. Merrick screamed as he thrashed, sending him swinging in the air. “Get me down!”

“Give me some answers.” Robin watched as Merrick swung back and forth. “Why did William Elliott suddenly turn to bank robbery?”

“Man, how the hell should I know!”

Robin moved to hit the button again.

“Wait! Wait!” Merrick demanded.

Robin paused, hand hovering. “Well?”

“Look, Billy has been in the game a long time. Small time shit but successful. He's got some respect out on the street.”

“So why bank robbery?”

Merrick sighed. “Word is that he got tapped by some big wig for that job. Was supposed to be an easy score. Billy was supposed to be set for life after that.”

“Does the big wig have a name?” Robin pressed, his hand still hovering over the button.

“I've told you everything I know,” Merrick said. “Now let me down!”

Robin pulled his cape around him and stepped back into the shadows. “Cops should be here in about ten minutes. They'll be happy to let you down.”

Merrick began cursing and thrashing as Robin left the alley and headed home. 

Cyborg was surprised to find Robin in the medical bay. He was restocking supplies and expected to find it empty now that Starfire was almost healed. He put a box of smiley faced bandages in the appropriate cabinet before moving toward their leader.

“Something I can help you with?” Cyborg asked. 

Robin glanced away from the computer. “Just analyzing something.”

“And you couldn't do this analysis in the crime lab?”

“The medical bay had the better equipment.”

Cyborg was definitely intrigued now. “Just what are you analyzing?”

“Some powder in a packet I got off a drug dealer earlier tonight,” Robin admitted.

“Wait, you did what? When?” Cyborg crossed his arms as he glared at the younger Titan. “And solo?”

“He was a minor drug dealer. Not a big deal.”

“Robin, we're already down Starfire. This is not a good time for you to be taking on solo missions.”

“I handled it.”

“You should have taken back-up.” Robin opened his mouth to protest but Cyborg shook his head. “You know I'm right.”

Robin sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Fine. Duly noted.”

Cyborg sat down beside Robin, scanning the information the computer was providing. He whistled. “What do you think this is?”

“Burnbright.”

“That's supposed to be a pretty nasty drug.”

“Yeah.”

“And you picked up off a small time drug dealer.” Robin nodded. “That's not good.”

“I know.” Robin studied the information as it ran across the screen. “I think that someone's trying to move it into Jump.”

“Man, that's gonna cause all kinds of problems.”

“I'm hoping to get some idea of what this drug does. Is it a stimulant? Hallucinogen?”

“Rob, we're going to have to work on your ability to share. I can help you with the analysis. But were you even going to tell me?”

Robin squirmed slightly. “Um, sure?”

“When you got stuck?” When Robin started to say something, Cyborg waved him off. “Never mind. I know the answer to that. Just remember that we're a team. We help each other out.”

“I know.” Robin sighed as he leaned back in his chair. “I'll try to do better.”

Cyborg squeezed his shoulder. “Hey, it looks like we've got twenty minutes before the analysis is complete. Let's see what's in the fridge while we wait.”

“Well,” Robin started to say but then his stomach decided to growl. “Sounds good.”

As they left the medical bay, Robin set his watch for twenty minutes. He wanted those results as soon as possible.


	7. Chapter 7

[All standard disclaimers apply.]

Robin paused when he heard raised voices coming from the common room. He raised his hand. Cyborg immediately stopped.

“I don't need you coddling me, Beast Boy,” Raven growled.

“It's tea,” Beast Boy protested. “How is tea coddling you?”

“I can take care of myself.”

“I know but you just spent how long healing Starfire? You need the calories to keep your strength up.”

“I'm the healer here. I know what I need.”

It was Beast Boy's turn to growl. “Just drink the tea, Raven.”

“Don't tell me what to do, Beast Boy!”

Robin glanced up as the lights began to flick, signaling that Raven's control of her emotions was slipping.

Cyborg brushed past Robin to enter the common room. “Hey, what's going here?”

Raven and Beast Boy broke their glare to glance at Cyborg. Beast Boy quickly looked back at Raven as he placed a plastic bear of honey in front of her. “Nothing.”

He turned and headed to the elevators. Robin stepped in front of the shapeshifter, making the younger boy pause. “You sure, BB?”

“Oh, yeah, I'm sure,” Beast Boy muttered bitterly. He hit the button for the elevator and stepped inside without another word.

Robin turned to the empath. “Raven?”

“Beast Boy's been concerned.”

“Okay,” Robin said slowly, clearly not understanding.

“I've been healing Starfire.”

“Still?”

“What part of “gut shot” is so hard to understand? She's still recovering. It hasn't even been a week yet.”

Robin held his hands up in surrender as the lights flickered again. “I wasn't criticizing, Raven.”

“Yeah, take it easy there,” Cyborg said.

She sighed and the lights became steady once again. She wrapped her hands around her mug. “I'm sorry.”

“Just...just tell us what's going on?” Robin said, his tone gentle. 

“Why were you and BB fighting?” Cyborg added.

“Like I said, he's been concerned. He thinks I've been expending too much energy on healing Starfire and not taking care of myself. He's appointed himself as my caretaker all of a sudden. It's gotten annoying.”

“Hence the argument,” Cyborg commented.

She nodded.

“And how is she? Starfire?” Robin asked.

“She's healing nicely. Should be ready for your combat testing in another couple of days.”

“Anything else?” Robin persisted.

“You want more, you can go talk to her. She's on the roof.” With that, she took her mug and headed to her to room.

“Women,” Cyborg said clapping Robin on the shoulder. “Why don't you go check on Starfire? I can go check on BB and then the results if you're not back.”

“If you're sure.”

“Things will work themselves out.” Cyborg gave Robin a shove toward the elevators. “Better get going, champ.”

“Okay, okay.” Taking a deep breath, he headed to the elevators.

Starfire sat on the edge of the roof and studied the moon's reflection on the bay. She was trying to rein in her impatience and frustration. Raven had assured her that it would only be another couple of days before she was ready to be tested to go back in the field.

But friend Raven had been saying that for a few days now.

She was tired of sitting on the sidelines. She could feel her strength returning and she wanted to get back to helping with the missions. She wanted to redeem herself from the failure of the bank robbery.

She had spent most of the day avoiding Robin, which had been easy since he had left the Tower for some reason. She did not want him to see her so impatient, so frustrated. She didn't want him to have him to have any doubts about her as a fighter.

She had plenty of those on her own.

“Hey, Star.”

She glanced over her shoulder to see Robin step onto the roof. “Greetings.”

He sat down beside her. “You okay?”

“I am well. I needed the air of freshness.”

“Yeah, I guess you've been stuck in the Tower for a while now.”

She sighed and pressed her chin against her knees.

“Hey. Talk to me.”

“I wish to rejoin the team in battle but Raven wishes for me to wait. She states that my body should do more of the healing.”

“You were hurt pretty bad, Star. You shouldn't rush back before you are ready.”

“I know this.”

“But?”

She pressed her face against her knees again.

“Star?” Robin placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. “What's wrong?”

She turned her head to look at him. “Robin, I fear that I have failed you and the others.”

“What? That's crazy.”

“I let a simple robber injure me. He was not even the metahuman.” She turned her gaze back to the bay. “I have become rutha.”

“Star, no!”

“I will understand if you wish for me to leave the team.” She wrapped her arms tighter around herself. “I can return to Tamaran.”

“That's enough,” Robin ordered.

Starfire gasped as she whirled to face him again. “What?”

“You're not going anywhere,” he said, “not unless you want to. I thought we had cleared this up when your sister showed up and later with your transformation. You're a member of this team. No one is going to replace you.”

“But, Robin, I failed in battle.”

“Who hasn't?” he asked with a shrug. “We've all made mistakes. But you'll learn from this and be a better fighter for it.”

She looked cautiously hopeful. “I will take your words and consider them.”

“You do that.” Robin studied her for a moment. “Do you really want to leave, Star?”

“No, I have no desire to leave.”

“Good,” he replied as he leaned back on his hands. “I'd hate for you to go.”

She smiled as she mimicked his pose. “The stars are really most glorious this night.”

“Yeah, the view's pretty amazing,” he murmured as he watched her watch the stars.

Cyborg found Beach Boy sitting on the rocks by the bay. “Private party?” 

Beast Boy threw another rock into the water. “Nope. Help yourself.”

“So, wanna talk about it?”

“There's nothing to talk about.”

“The shouting in the common room says otherwise.”

Beast Boy sighed. “I just don't get her sometimes. I mean is it so bad that I worry about her? She's spending all this energy to heal Starfire and she's not really trying to take care of herself. We're already down one team member. Does she want us to be down two?”

“I think the problem is more in how you're doing it,” Cyborg said. “Our Raven isn't the touchy-feely type.”

“Dude, I know this! But why do we always have to be the ones that tip toe around her? Would it kill her to be nice once in a while?”

Beast Boy chunk another rock into the water with a growl of frustration. The younger teen watched the ripples race across the water. “I don't know why I bother.”

“You care,” Cyborg said simply.

“Yeah, well, caring sucks sometimes.”

“Hey, man, don't be like that. Sure, Raven isn't the easiest person to get along with, but she's our teammate and our friend. You're doing a good thing by looking out for her. And I bet she's feeling bad about happened earlier, too.”

Beast Boy sighed as he sat down by Cyborg. “I probably shouldn't have yelled at her.”

“Probably not,” Cyborg agreed.

“I guess I owe Raven an apology.” He glanced up at Cyborg. “Think she'll actually listen to one?”

“Only one way to find out. You ready?”

Beast Boy looked out at the bay one last time and then nodded. “Ready as I'll ever be.”

Cyborg patted him on the shoulder as he stood up. “Well, let's head back inside.”

“Thanks for the talk, Cy.”

“Anytime, BB. Anytime.”


	8. Chapter 8

[All standard disclaimers apply.]

Robin lost track of time as he and Starfire sat on the roof, watching the stars. Of all the members of the team, she was his best friend. He couldn't imagine being able to just sit and watch the stars with anyone else.

Suddenly a series of beeps interrupted the quiet.

Starfire sat up. “What is that? Is there trouble?”

Robin sighed as he glanced at his watch. Twenty minutes had flown by. “No, no trouble. I have to go check on something.”

She watched him as he climbed to his feet. “Do you require assistance?”

“Nah, I've got this.”

“If you are sure.”

“Cyborg said he'd meet me.”

Starfire stood up. “So Cyborg can help you but not me.”

“Star, it isn't like that.”

“Then please explain.”

His watch beeped again. “Star, I really don't have time for this.”

“Where did you go when you left the Tower earlier tonight?”

“You knew I left?”

Starfire crossed her arms as she glared. “Yes, I knew. Where did you go?”

“Out.”

“I do believe that is the obvious.” She suddenly went from looking annoyed to sad. “You are being secretive again, Robin.”

“If there was something to tell you, I would.”

“I believe I have heard all of this before,” Starfire retorted. “I shall retire for the night. There is no point in conversing further with you.”

Robin reached for her hand as she brushed past him. He was a little hurt when she pulled her hand out of reach. “Star, wait.”

“No.”

“What?”

“Nothing will be gain if we continue this discussion, Robin. Besides you said that Cyborg is waiting for you.”

“Cyborg can wait.”

“The remainder of your excuses can wait as well.” She paused at the door. “I thought you had learned to trust us, to trust me after your time with Slade. I understand now that I was wrong.”

Before he could formulate a reply, she disappeared back into the Tower. He swore under his breath as he stared at the closed door. How did things go from good to horrible so fast?

His watch beeped again. He was late meeting Cyborg now. He silenced the alert and headed for the medical bay.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were quiet as they rode the elevator back to the main levels of the Tower. Beast Boy took a deep breath as the elevator stopped on the floor for their rooms. “Well, wish me luck.”

“You got this,” Cyborg reassured him.

With a nod, Beast Boy stepped out of the elevator. He stopped and watched the doors close as Cyborg grinned back at him. “You've got this,” he repeated to himself. 

He quickly found himself outside Raven's door. He made himself knock. It was several seconds before he heard anything on the other side of the door.

“Beast Boy,” Raven greeted, her voice carefully even.

“Hey, Raven,” Beast Boy replied. “I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. I shouldn't have done that.”

Raven stared at him with wide eyes. “You're apologizing?”

“Yeah. But just for the yelling. You really did need the tea.”

She crossed her arms as she leaned against her doorway with a smirk. “Let me get this straight. You're apologizing for yelling at me in the common room but not for trying to force feed me for the past few days.”

“Look, Raven, I'm trying to be a nice guy here. Do you really want to fight again?”

“No, Beast Boy, I don't want to fight,” she admitted. “But I don't need you hovering over me.”

“Is it so bad that I care?”

Raven blinked, clearly thrown by the question. “What?”

“Never mind,” Beast Boy said. “I just wanted to say that I was sorry. Now that I did it, I'll leave you alone. Good night, Raven.”

“Beast Boy,” she murmured but the green skinned teen just kept walking toward his room. Raven frowned as she watched him walk away. She didn't go back into her room until he had disappeared down the hall.

She tried to meditate to calm her conflicting emotions. But she couldn't clear her mind enough to reach the inner peace she needed. 

Robin wasn't surprised to find Cyborg already in the medical bay. The older teen was already working away at the computer, muttering under his breath as he typed. Hearing the doors open, he glanced up and noticed Robin.

“Hey, man, just in time,” Cyborg said. He handed Robin a stack of print-outs as the leader took a chair. “I'm running another analysis to confirm the preliminary results but so far, it's checking out.”

“Good, good,” Robin replied as he read through the report. The drug was primarily a synthetic narcotic, similar to fentanyl, but it had been contaminated with several other substances. Some seemed to be by-products of the manufacturing process. Other seemed to be deliberate such as a new hallucinogen, probably to make the drug more addictive, and regular baking soda to dilute the product.

“Nasty stuff, am I right?” Cyborg turned from the monitor to face Robin. “A potent pain killer with a hallucinogen is a bad combination. I don't like that this is out in the streets of Jump.”

“Which is way we have to stop it.” Robin set the report aside. “Everything okay with Beast Boy?”

“He's on his way to apologize to Raven. Hopefully the two of them can patch things up.”

“Or she'll toss him in the bay.”

“Or she'll toss him in the bay,” Cyborg agreed. “How did your talk with Starfire go?”

Robin couldn't stop the grimace that crossed his face.

Cyborg leaned back in his chair. “Do I need to have a talk with you, too, champ?”

“She's fine. We're fine. Everything's fine.”

“You don't sound too convincing to me.”

“Enough,” Robin growled. “Is there anything in the report that would point out to a manufacturer or distributor?”

Cyborg fought the urge to steer the conversation back to Starfire. “There's nothing too specific in the makeup itself. However, there may be components used to make it that we can track down.”

“Get me a list.”

“Will do.” Cyborg paused as he typed something into the computer. “Do you think this drug has anything to do with the bank robbery?”

“Just get me that list, Cy.” With that, Robin left the medical bay.


	9. Chapter 9

[All standard disclaimers apply.]

Raven stopped at the entry of the common room when she heard voices. She usually wasn't this late getting breakfast but she had spent a restless night replaying her interactions with Beast Boy over the past few days. She had finally found sleep just before dawn.

She was surprised to see Beast Boy sitting with Starfire and Robin at the table, eating cereal for breakfast. Robin was reading the police reports in the newspaper while drinking coffee. Beast Boy and Starfire shared the comics.

“Please, I do not understand,” Starfire said, pointing at a particular section. “Why is the funny that Lucy keeps withdrawing the ball of foot when Charlie Brown attempts to kick it? Is it because he has fallen down?”

“You want to field this one, Robin?” Beast Boy asked.

Robin shook his head, not looking up from his section of the newspaper. “It's all you, Beast Boy.”

The younger teen scooted closer to Starfire. “I guess that's part of it. But Lucy keeps tricking Charlie Brown into trying to kick the football, despite assuring him that she's not going to jerk away this time. Of course, he believes her and she jerks it away anyway.”

Beast Boy suddenly looked over to the doorway, noting Raven. He quickly turned his attention back to Starfire. “Actually, it's not funny. It's mean. Cruel.”

“Friend Beast Boy? Are you the okay?”

“Yeah, Starfire. I'm suddenly not hungry.” He got up and carried his bowl to the sink. “I'll see you guys later.”

Raven fought the urge to raise her hood to hide her face as Beast Boy stalked past her to the elevator. But he didn't even glance at her. He merely kept going.

“Friend Raven!”

Raven turned from watching Beast Boy leave to Starfire. “Yes?”

“Good morning! Would you like to partake in the frosted cereal? There is sufficient quantities.”

“I think I'll just stick with tea,” Raven replied, heading for the kettle. “Too much sugar rots your teeth.”

Starfire gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. “Truly?”

“As long as you brush your teeth, Starfire, you should be fine,” Robin said.

“I will do so immediately,” Starfire declared. She quickly placed her dishes in the sink before flying from the room. She almost collided with Cyborg as he entered the common area. She made a hasty apology but continued on in her rush.

“What's got Starfire in such a rush?” Cyborg asked.

“Raven told her that sugar will rot her teeth so she's gone to brush her teeth,” Robin explained.

“That's it?”

Robin nodded before taking another sip of his coffee. 

“Huh.” Cyborg fixed himself a bowl of cereal and sat down. “Maybe you should be careful about you say, Raven.”

“I didn't think she'd take it so literally,” Raven grumbled, carrying her mug of tea to the table.

“Well, Starfire's pretty literal,” Cyborg said. “How long do you think she'll spend brushing her teeth?”

Robin frowned. “Hopefully she won't use all of the water in the Tower.”

“I don't know, man. This is Starfire.”

With a sigh, Robin got up and placed his dishes in the sink. “I'll go see if I can calm her down. Don't forget that it's your turn for dish duty, Cyborg.”

“Hey, I just had dish duty.”

“And it's your turn again.”

“Raven, want to change days?”

“Not a chance,” the empath replied.

“Looks like you're stuck,” Robin said. “And no superpowering the dishwasher.”

“Killjoy,” Cyborg muttered as their leader left the room. “Flood the kitchen one time and he won't let you forget it.”

Raven hid a grin as she took a sip of tea. She didn't blame Robin from warning Cyborg against “fixing” the dishwasher. The resulting flood had been fairly disastrous.

“Well, Raven, you look pretty tired this morning. Rough night?”

Her grin vanished. “Great. Just what every girl wants to hear, Cyborg,” she replied, her tone dry.

“Oh, don't be that way, Raven.” He leaned closer to the empath. “Just tell your ol' friend Cyborg what kept you up?”

“Slept like a baby,” she lied.

“Really?” he pressed. “Sure you don't have anything to tell me? Like maybe something happened between you and Beast Boy?”

A light bulb shattered before she could rein in her emotions. “Nothing happened.”

All teasing left Cyborg's face. “Raven, what's going on?”

“Nothing,” she insisted. She stood up, not meeting his eyes. “I need to go meditate.”

Cyborg grabbed her hand, making her pause. “Hey, I'm sorry. I was just kidding around.”

She nodded before pulling her hand away. “Like I said, nothing happened. And I really need to meditate.”

“Okay.” He watched her go with a sigh. He hoped he would get some answers out of Beast Boy.

Robin rubbed the back of his neck as he entered his office. He had managed to convince Starfire that brushing her teeth three times was sufficient to protect them from the sugar she had at breakfast. She then made an excuse to be somewhere else, something about needing to bathe Silkie. While he wasn't glad that she was obviously still upset with him, he was happy that she wasn't giving him the silent treatment.

It had stung that she said that he was being secretive again. He didn't want to tell her about the possible drug connection until he was sure there was an actual link. Was that so hard to understand?

With a sigh, he dropped into his chair. He hoped that things between him and Starfire would get back to normal soon. He didn't like it when they fought.

He pushed all thoughts of Starfire out of his mind as he picked up Cyborg's reports. Cyborg had made a comprehensive list of different chemicals and compounds found in the drug. Some had been flagged as being easier to track down due to being rare, expensive or both.

Robin already had searches running on the flagged items. While he was hopeful that the searches would provide some kind of link back to a producer or distributor, he wouldn't know until the searches were done. Glancing at his monitors, it would be at least another hour.

But even if he found a producer or distributor, he didn't know if it would make the link he desperately needed: why a drug dealer like Elliott had been tapped to participate in a bank robbery?

“What am I missing?” he muttered.

He grabbed all of his files on the case. He reviewed everything he had on Elliott, the rest of the bank robbers, and the emergence of Burnbright in Jump. He believed that he had the answer was in the files somewhere. He just had to keep looking.

“Raven?”

With a sigh, the empath opened her eyes and lowered herself to the roof. She had come up so she could meditate in peace. She guessed she was lucky that she got just over an hour of solitude. “Yes, Starfire?”

“I was wondering if you could go ahead and examine me?”

“What's the rush?”

“I need to see if I am sufficiently healed.”

“Robin will still have to do his test before he'll let you go back out.”

“I know. But if I am healed, I shall be ready.”

“Very well. Let's go to your room.”

Raven followed Starfire downstairs to her room. The taller girl stretched out on her bed without prompting. She barely flinched as Raven placed her glowing hands against the fading scar of the wound.

After a few moments, Raven let her healing magic fade away. “You're ready. You're healed.”

“Oh, thank you!” Starfire cried as she sat back up. Before she could stop her, Starfire enveloped her in a hug.

“Um, I'm glad that you're glad?”

Starfire quickly released Raven. “I must ask the favor of you.”

“Okay.”

“Will you tell Robin that I am ready?”

Raven raised an eyebrow. “You don't want to tell him yourself?”

Starfire shook her head. “I believe it would be best coming from you.”

“I'll do it if you're sure.”

“I am.”

“Well, I guess you'd better get ready. If I know Robin, he'll have you through that test and back on the team as soon as possible.”

Starfire managed a smile as Raven left the room. Once the doors closed, her smile disappeared. “I hope that you are correct.”


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

[All standard disclaimers apply.]

Starfire wasn't surprised that Robin approached her just before lunch. She knew that Raven would do as she asked and inform their leader that she was sufficiently healed from her wound. It was only a matter of time before Robin would want to see for himself.

“Raven says that you're pretty much healed,” he said without preamble.

“Yes, that is what she has told me as well.”

“However, I said that I wouldn't put you back out there unless I was sure that you were ready.”

“I recall that as well, Robin.”

He narrowed his eyes at her formal tone but merely folded his arms. “So, when do you want to do this? This afternoon too soon?”

“No, I shall be prepared.”

“All right. I'll meet you in the training area at 2 pm.”

She nodded before leaving the room. She acted like she didn't hear him sigh. Pressing a hand over her heart, she continued on her way.

“Dude! Have you heard?” Beast Boy demanded as he vaulted over the back of the couch to take a seat beside Cyborg.

“Heard what?”Cyborg asked as he continued playing his video game.

“Raven's cleared Starfire to rejoin the team but Robin's going to do some kind of test on her this afternoon.”

“Figures,” Cyborg said. “The boy never knows when to quit.”

“What do you think he'll make her do?”

Cyborg shrugged. “Don't know. But whatever it is, I”m sure that Starfire can handle it.”

“Yeah, you're right. What's the worst that can happen?”

Starfire wasn't surprised to see her teammates in the training area. Raven was there in case her injury should flare up in any way. Cyborg and Beast Boy, however, were there merely as spectators.

Robin entered the training area in full uniform. It did not tell her much about what she would be facing in his little test. But the blank expression on his face told her that he was completely serious.

“Starfire, before I let you back in the field, I need to make sure you're ready.”

“I understand, Robin.”

“Simple sparring. No powers. No gadgets.”

“Very well.” She walked over to the training mat and took her position. She couldn't stop the heavy feeling in her heart as she watched Robin do the same.

She easily dodged the punch to her face, grabbing his wrist. She whirled and threw him over her shoulder. He twisted mid-air and landed in a crouch.

With a grunt, she blocked a kick to her abdomen. She jumped into a back handspring to avoid his leg sweep. He quickly followed her, trying to land various punches or kicks. She blocked or dodged them all.

“Fight back, Starfire,” he ordered.

She bit back a growl as she launched into an offense. She grabbed him by the shoulders as she rolled back, placing a foot in his stomach. Once again, as he was thrown, he turned in mid-air to land on his feet.

“Better,” he commented.

She landed a hit to his left shoulder, remembering to check her strength at the last second. She felt her temper flare as she caught him smirking. A near hit to his jaw quickly made his smirk disappear. 

The pace of their blows quickened as they danced across the training mat. She moved to block another punch to her face. She missed his kick to her abdomen.

She hissed in pain as his foot connected with her wound. She stumbled back a few steps, trying to regain her breath. Robin rushed forward to press his advantage when he was suddenly enveloped by Raven's magic.

“Enough!” she said, stepping between the two.

“Raven, what are you doing?” Robin demanded.

“Stopping you,” she said. “What are you doing?”

He huffed as she released her magic and him. “Starfire, you're not back to yourself yet. You're not ready.”

“Are you kidding?” Cyborg protested.

“Dude, she just sparred with you without using her powers once,” Beast Boy said. “I'd said that shows that she's ready.”

“I've made my decision. We can try again in a few days if you feel like it, Starfire.” Without looking at her, he turned and left the training area. 

Starfire pressed a hand over heart as she watched him leave. She couldn't help the bitter disappointment she felt at Robin preventing her from rejoining the team. She just wanted to know why he had done it.

She looked away from the doors when she felt a hand on her shoulder. “I am the okay, Raven.”

“But let's go check you out and make sure that there's not any damage to your wound anyway.”

Starfire let Raven guide her out of the training room towards her room. She was glad when the empath said that there hadn't been any new damage to her injury. She wished the same could be said of her heart.

“What the hell was that?” Cyborg demanded as he followed Robin out of the training area.

“Starfire wasn't in control,” Robin said. “She's not ready.”

“Of course, she was in control,” Cyborg argued. “Otherwise, you'd be a greasy stain on the training mat back there.”

“She wasn't fighting back.”

“So she's not in control or she's too controlled. There was no way that she was going to win, was there?” Cyborg waited for a moment but Robin said nothing. “That's some bullshit and you know it, Rob.”

“She's not ready,” Robin repeated.

“Starfire's not ready? Or you?”

“What does that mean?” Robin spat.

“If anyone wasn't in control back there, it was you. Goading her. Going after her wound. Were you trying to prove that she wasn't ready so you didn't have to put her back in the field?”

“You're not making sense, Cyborg,” Robin said dismissively.

“Look, none of us liked seeing Starfire get hurt but keeping her locked up in the Tower isn't the answer either. She's been trained as a warrior longer than any of us, except maybe you, and even that is a toss-up.”

“I'm not trying to keep Starfire locked up in the Tower.”

“I hope you're right, Robin.”

Cyborg left Robin standing in the hallway, his expression troubled.


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

[All standard disclaimers apply.]

Robin had locked himself in his office for the rest of the day. He told himself that he wasn't avoiding Starfire and the rest of the team. He had needed to go over the results from the computer searches generated from Cyborg's reports.

The searches had come up with some interesting results. A few results he could quickly dismiss out of hand being unconnected to Jump City or too far away to be a reasonable connection. However, a series of compounds used in synthesis of Burnbright was linked to a warehouse in Jump City. 

It was too good a lead to pass up. 

Robin studied the location of the warehouse on his maps of the city. They were located just off the piers, allowing delivery from the water as well as traffic into the city. With the right bribes, certain officials could be persuaded to look the other way on particular shipments.

He double checked the location of the team. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing a video game in the common room while Raven read a book. Starfire was in her room, playing with Silkie.

He made sure that his gear was ready before he left his room. They would be busy with their downtime activities to even notice that he was gone. He was counting on it.

He fought down a sense of a guilt as he made his way to the garage and his bike. He knew that he that he had told Cyborg that he would think about back-up. “Well, what Cyborg doesn't know won't hurt him,” Robin muttered as he put on his helmet.

Focusing on his mission, he revved up his motorcycle and sped into the night.

Robin was aware of someone tailing him as he made his way across rooftops towards the warehouse. Whoever was trying to follow him was good, he admitted grudgingly. Just not good enough.

He ducked behind a large air conditioning unit. His pursuer soon passed his location, stopping to try to determine which direction he went. Robin threw a bola. He was already moving forward as his target fell.

However, he stopped as his target suddenly shredded his bola with a growl and a flash of green light. His worst fears were confirmed as the figure hovered over the rooftop for a moment before drifting back to the surface. The green light of her starbolt did not diminish as the figure stepped forward.

“What are you doing here, Starfire?” he demanded.

“One could ask the same of you,” she said. “What are you doing out here, Robin? And alone?”

“What are you doing outside of the Tower? I haven't cleared you to be back in the field!”

“And why is that?” she asked, crossing her arms. “My performance during our sparring session was more than adequate. Why did you state otherwise?”

Robin ran a hand through his hair. “Go home, Starfire. That's an order.”

“No.”

“Excuse me?” Robin gaped at her. Of all the members of the team, Starfire rarely balked at an order. 

“I will not leave you to go off by yourself.”

He studied her for a moment. “You're really not going to leave, are you?”

She shook her head. “You may punish me as you like later.”

“Fine. I'll fill you in on the way.”

He missed her smile as she followed him to the next rooftop.

“For a building that is supposed to be vacant, it seems quite full,” Starfire commented as they observed the warehouse from the building's skylights.

“I know,” Robin said.

“So what do we do?”

“We need to get closer. We need to know what's down there.” Robin looked up from skylight. “Starfire, are you really back to full strength?”

“Of course, Robin.”

“Okay.” He disabled the security on the skylight and opened it. “Mind giving me a lift down?”

She took his wrists in a practiced hold and silently lowered them to the floor of the warehouse. They began searching crates and boxes. There were enough compounds to make enough Burnbright to flood the streets of Jump City for months. 

They soon reached the warehouse's office. Robin had Starfire keep watch while he searched inside. He went for the computer first, quickly bypassing its meager security and using a program to copy its hard drive. While the program was working, he moved on to the rest of the desk. He took pictures of various invoices and contracts to analyze later. He was about to head to a filing cabinet when something caught his eye.

There was an invoice from York Holdings, Limited. Arthur York was a partner in Blanchard, Laher and Weir, the law firm representing William Elliott. Robin didn't know if Arthur York actually own York Holdings but he wasn't willing to dismiss it as a coincidence.

The computer beeped, signaling that his download of the hard drive was complete. He erased any trace of his presence in system before shutting the computer back down. He was about to start searching the filing cabinet when Starfire hissed his name.

“What?”

“I hear someone coming. I fear it may be a guard.”

Robin glanced at the filing cabinet before turning away with a sigh. “Let's get out of here.”

He meet her back in the main area. As he listened, he could hear someone getting closer. He held out his hands to her. Without hesitation, she took his wrists and lifted them back through the skylight.

Starfire followed him back to where he had stashed his motorcycle. They weren't far from the Tower. She could easily fly back on her own now that she was healed.

“Hey, Star, want a ride back?”

She gave him a dazzling smile. “Oh, yes, please.”

“Safety first,” he said, passing her a spare helmet.

He climbed on the bike. He couldn't help his grin as he felt her sit behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. “Hang on.”

She laughed as he sped off back to the Tower. He banked into a turn and she clung tighter to him. He found himself laughing with her as they took another turn.

“This is glorious!”

Robin glanced over his shoulder. He found Starfire grinning ear-to-ear. He had missed that. He had missed that a lot.

He took a slightly longer route back, hoping that she wouldn't notice. He sighed when the Tower came into view. He took the secret tunnel.

He was surprised to see Cyborg waiting in the garage. Robin parked the bike. Starfire floated off, taking off her helmet. 

“Just where have you two been?” Cyborg asked.

“Out,” Robin said simply.

“So you're letting Starfire out of the Tower now?”

“Starfire's not a prisoner, Cy.” Robin stashed their helmets. “I'll see you guys later. I've got some work to do.”

Starfire and Cyborg watched Robin leave the garage.

“I don't get that guy sometimes,” Cyborg said. “Does this mean that you're back on the team?”

“I..I do not know,” Starfire admitted, “but I shall find out.” She hurried to catch up with Robin. 

“That a girl, Starfire,” Cyborg chuckled as he went back to working on the T-car.


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12

[All standard disclaimers apply.]

Robin rubbed the back of his neck as he took the elevator to his office. He was eager to see if there was a link between Arthur York and York Holdings. Something in his gut was telling him that he was finally on the right track.

But his mind kept drifting back to his confrontation with Cyborg outside the training room. Cyborg had said that he was trying to keep Starfire in the Tower in a misguided bid to keep her safe. Robin had told Cyborg that he was wrong.

Now he wasn't so sure.

Looking back, he wasn't sure what he had been trying to accomplish in the training room. He had told himself that he was simply testing Starfire. He had wanted to see if she was truly ready or not to go back on missions.

But he had let himself get caught up in the fun of sparring with her. Starfire was one of the best fighters he had gone up against. She was quick, graceful, inventive. She always kept him on his toes.

Then, as they continued to spar, the Bat part of his brain took over and he had wanted to push her to her limits. Just how good was she without relying on her powers? Could he match her? 

Could he win?

He chuckled ruefully as he continued to rub his neck. What would Cy and the others think if they knew that he was simply human after all?

He had to admit that Starfire had done a good job at the warehouse. While he wasn't happy that she has disobeyed him to accompany him, she had make the job a lot easier. She had never faltered in her performance.

Which left him with some problems. Did he go ahead and let Starfire back on the team? While he wasn't worried about looking weak for changing his mind, he was concerned about her getting injured again if he let her rejoin too soon. 

But Cyborg was right. He couldn't keep her in the Tower forever.

The elevator stopped. Robin moved to step off but stopped when he saw who was waiting on the other side of the doors. “Starfire?”

“Greetings, Robin.”

“Do you need something?” He had just left her in the garage. Surely something hadn't happened in that amount of time.

“I wish for us to converse. Do you have time?”

The files from the warehouse and the possible link of Arthur York tempted him. But they could wait a little longer. “Sure. Want to go to the roof?”

She nodded and stepped inside the elevator. Robin allowed the doors to close. Moving beside her, he hit the button for the roof level.

She must have flown up the stairs to reach the elevator in time to meet him. What did she want to talk about? A quick peek at her face didn't give him any real clues.

They soon arrived on the roof. Robin followed her out of the elevator into the night. He waited for her to start but she seemed happy to watch the stars. “Starfire?”

“Oh, apologies, Robin.” She turned from the stars to him. “I know that I disobeyed your order and followed you tonight. But you must admit that I performed satisfactorily during the mission. Surely you can see that I am ready to rejoin the team.”

“So you're using the fact that you disobeyed me as an argument to try to change my mind to let you back in the field? Not the best tactic, Star.”

“You said that you were chairing me because I was not ready to return. My performance tonight surely indicates that I am.”

“Benching,” Robin corrected. “It's benching you, not chairing you.”

She sighed. “Your expressions using furniture are most confusing. Benching. Potatoing of the couch.” When he opened his mouth to explain further, she raised her hand. “You can explain some other time, Robin. We are drifting from the topic.”

“Which is what?”

“Am I back on the team or not?”

“You're sure that you're 100%?”

She smiled as she sensed that he was wavering. “I would not ask if I was not certain that I was sufficiently recovered to rejoin.”

“Fine, you're cleared to rejoin the team.” He fought the urge to smile at her squeal of happiness. “However, if I see any signs of trouble, I'll bench you again so fast your head will spin. Am I clear?”

“Most clear,” she answered, sobering.

“Good.” He crossed his arms. “Now, about you disobeying orders.”

She stiffened, standing regally erect. “I will not apologize for watching out for you. However, I will take whatever punishment you have for me.”

He studied her for a moment. “An extra hour of combat practice with me before breakfast for the next week.”

She blinked at him. As far as punishments went, it really wouldn't be one for her. Starfire enjoyed training and getting up earlier wasn't hard for her, unlike it would be Beast Boy. It would mean that she would miss a few sunrises and a few minutes of sleep. 

“Very well, Robin,” she murmured, clearly puzzled by her easy punishment.

“Anything else you wanted to talk about?” She shook her head. “Well, I guess I'll see you in the morning. You know, to start your punishment.”

“Do you need help going through the files from tonight?”

“Nah, I've got it.”

“I do not mind.”

“I know, Star,” he said. “But I'm not sure what I'm looking for.”

She surprised him by grabbing his hand. “Promise me that you will get some sleep. You know how you become when you are on the cases.”

He smiled. “I promise. After all, I've got combat practice in the morning now.”

She smiled back. “Pleasant evening, Robin.”

“Good night, Star.”

Robin rubbed his eyes as the words on the computer screen began to run together. A quick glance at the clock informed him it was almost two o'clock in the morning. He set some automatic searches from the information that he had gone through so far and turned off his desk light.

Arthur York did not own York Holdings. At first, Robin was disappointed at the lack of a link between the warehouse and the increasingly shady law firm. Then he learned that York Holdings was owned by Joseph York, Arthur's brother.

He was digging further into the York family. Was there something that linked them to William Elliott or the bank robbery? He felt like he was getting close.

But he had promised Starfire that he would get some sleep. While he would only get a few hours at this point, it would be better than nothing. He quickly finished his nightly rituals and set his alarm, knowing that he would wake before it sounded.

His files and the puzzle of the York family would be waiting for him tomorrow. 

But so was Starfire and combat practice.


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13

[All standard disclaimers apply.]

Starfire stopped inside the training room, watching Robin as he balanced on his hands in a handstand. After taking a deep breath, he shifted to one arm. She admired how effortlessly he held the pose.

She must have made some small noise because Robin suddenly lifted his head. Noticing her, he sprang to his feet. Which were bare. 

Glancing around, she noted that his cape, gloves, utility belt and boots were on a bench nearby. It was rare to see Robin not in full uniform. The sight of his bare hands made her want to blush. It was strangely intimate seeing the naked skin of his hands and feet.

“Hey, Star, you're early,” he greeted, pulling her from her thoughts.

“Greetings. You are early as well.”

He shrugged. “I wanted to get limbered up before we got started with our extra combat practice.”

“What will we be doing? The acrobatics?”

“No,” he said with a chuckle. “I thought we'd work on something else.”

Starfire felt her eyebrows rise as Robin retrieved two training staffs. The bo staff was one of Robin's weapons of choice. Being trained by the Warlords of Okaara, she was not unfamiliar with the weapon.

She caught the wooden staff that he tossed to her. She took a moment to test its balance and get a feel for its weight. The wood soon felt familiar in her hands.

“What do you think?” Robin asked.

“A good choice,” she stated. “What limits do you wish for our practice?”

He studied her for a moment. “No flying. No starbolts.”

“No other limits?” she asked. He had not asked to check her strength.

“Nah, let's see what you got,” he said with a grin. He took a defensive position across from her on the mat. “Ready when you are.”

She allowed herself a brief smile before she rushed forward to meet his challenge. She aimed a strike at his shoulder which he quickly blocked with his staff. They traded blows as they worked their way around the training mat. The only sounds in the room were the echoes of wood hitting wood and their breathing.

She pressed herself closer, aiming a thrust at his neck. He dodged the attack. She barely blocked his kick to her head. 

“Truly?” she asked, annoyed by the unexpected attack.

“No other limits,” he reminded her.

She tightened her grip on her staff. With a growl, she moved to sweep his legs out from him. As she knew he would, he jumped into the air to avoid the blow. She dropped her staff and with a burst of speed, she tackled him.

She smiled at his shout of surprise as they fell to the mat. She heard, rather than saw, his staff landing somewhere beside them. After a brief tussle, she wound up on her back with Robin on top her. He was trying to catch his breath as he pinned her hands to the mat.

“Well, that was an interesting tactic,” he commented, staring down at her. “Throwing your weapon aside like that and going for the body slam.”

“No other limits,” she replied, parroting his words back to him.

He laughed. “Yeah, guess I deserve that.”

She hummed her agreement. “That kick was not nice.”

“Well, you know what they say, Star,” he said, squeezing her wrists. “All's fair in love and war.”

Robin cursed himself as Starfire suddenly went still underneath him. He was now acutely aware of their position on the mat. He shook his head when he found himself staring at her lips. 

“Enough practice for today,” he announced as he pushed himself off of her. He ignored her confused look as she allowed him to help her up. “Good job, Starfire.”

“Thank you,” she said. “I cannot wait to see what we practice tomorrow.”

Robin waited until she was in the women's locker room before running a hand over his face with a groan. He had another hour alone with her tomorrow. And the day after that. And for the rest of the week.

“Me and my bright ideas,” he muttered as he began to gather up his gear.

Raven had been trying to catch Beast Boy alone for the past couple of days. Normally it wouldn't be so hard. However, Beast Boy seemed intent on avoiding her or only tolerating her as part of the group.

She didn't want to admit how much that bothered her. Usually she found the younger boy annoying and would be happy to tell you so. She didn't realize how much she would miss him until the changeling decided to make himself scarce.

She felt that she had been chasing Beast Boy all over the damn Tower. She had been lingering outside the training room, hanging out in the common room. Waiting for a chance to speak to him. To make amends.

Finally, she caught him alone in the common area. Cyborg was working on his car while Robin was locked in his office, working on his files. She had just left Starfire on the roof to recharge in the sun. It was just the two of them.

“Can we talk?” Raven asked.

Beast Boy looked away from his video game. “You want to talk? To me?”

“Yes.”

He went back to his video game. “We don't have anything to talk about.”

“I want to apologize.”

“Well, go ahead. Nobody's stopping you,” he said, his eyes never leaving the game. 

She frowned at the back of his head. Why was he making this so hard? She was trying to make things right between them. 

With a flick of her fingers, she used her powers to levitate the game system controller out of his hand and turn off the screen. Beast Boy made to grab for the controller but she merely raised it over his head before setting down on the far side of the coffee table.

He whirled to face, annoyed. “Why did you do that?”

“We need to talk.”

“Oh, so when you want to talk, we can talk. But when I want to talk to you, I'm bothering you or interrupting your reading or whatever.” He crossed his arms as he glared at her. “Well, guess what, Raven, I don't feel like talking to you right now.”

He moved to storm out of the room. He stepped back as she threw up a wall of magic, blocking his path. His face was flushed a deep green as he whirled back to her. “Seriously?”

“We need to talk,” she repeated.

“Alright, so talk already. I've got things I've got to do.”

“You were just playing video games,” Raven said, her tone incredulous.

“Unless you've suddenly become Robin, you don't get to dictate my schedule,” he informed her. “So, say whatever you are going to say and be done with it.”

She clenched her fist, fighting the urge to yell back at him. The flickering of the lights overhead warned her to take a deep breath. She took a moment to focus on her breathing, to get her frustration back under control.

“Well?” Beast Boy prompted.

“I wanted to say that I'm sorry.” Whatever he was expecting, it clearly wasn't that as he blinked at her. “I never meant to hurt your feelings or make you angry. I'm not used to someone trying to look out for me. Even growing up, people couldn't get over the half-demon thing.”

“God, I'm so tired of hearing you say that!”

“What?”

“You keep going on about how you're half demon. But that means you're half human, too, Raven. And as for people looking out for you, you've all the whole the team looking out for you and have been for years. It's what friends do. But maybe you just didn't want to see it.”

“Beast Boy, I ...”

“And you're not the only one who gets the demon thing.” He pointed at his ears. “I've had it hurled at me a few times. But you get to decide who you are, Raven. You and no one else.”

“Anything else you want to say?” she asked, trying to keep her tone even.

“Nah, I'm done.” He sighed. “You don't have to worry about me trying to force feed you tea or anything else anymore. I've learned my lesson.”

She grabbed his wrist as he moved past her. “Please don't say that.”

“What?”

She looked down to where she was holding his arm. “I don't want you to stop caring, Beast Boy. You wouldn't be you if you did.”

“You're the most confusing girl I know.”

She released his arm, glad that he didn't immediately try to leave again. “I am sorry for how I treated you. You were just looking out for me, trying to be a good friend. I should have handled it better.”

They just stood there for a minute awkwardly before he admitted, “I could have handled things better, too.” 

“So, are we good?”

“Yeah, Raven, we're good.”

He blinked in surprise as she suddenly hugged him. He barely had his hands up to hug her in return before she was already stepping back. “Thanks, Beast Boy.”

He knew that his mouth was still hanging open as he watched her walk out of the room. “Definitely the most confusing girl ever.”


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14

[All standard disclaimers apply.]

Robin studied the board in front of him. He had put the players up and used string to denote connections. It looked like a crazy spider's web.

But to Robin, it suggested a conspiracy that had led to Starfire being shot.

Arthur York was a senior partner in Blanchard, Laher and Weir. He taken over when George Laher, the last of the original partners, had retired. Arthur York did not own York Holdings, Limited. His younger brother Joseph York did. 

Joe York was a shady character. He had started as a promising lawyer before some funds came up missing from clients' accounts. The younger York had been disbarred, banned from practicing law.

He had tried his hand at different ventures before starting York Holdings, Limited. While it was technically an importing business, it had the least business of any on the waterfront. Yet Joe York kept his expensive warehouses despite the poor business.

He was obviously supplementing his business with less than legal means. Some of the files that Robin had found at the warehouse suggested that Joe York was smuggling and bribing inspection officials to keep his business going. He had these files ready to hand over to the local police.

His eyes drifted to another name on the board. Eric Weston was the stepson of Arthur York. He had been studying at Jump City Community College when he was arrested for trying to buy Adderall off a local dealer. A dealer named William Randolph Elliott. 

Elliott had been part of the bank robbery. As well as one of Weston's classmates from high school. Not a close friend but an old acquaintance. 

There were too many connections to be coincidence. But he didn't have a smoking gun. He needed something definitive to tie it all together.

He needed more information, more evidence.

That meant either going to the headquarters of York Holdings or to Blanchard, Laher and Weir. He would likely need information from both. But he didn't want to hit them separately, afraid of tipping off his targets. Yet he couldn't be in two places at once. 

He studied the board, eyeing all the connections. He couldn't give up now that he was so close. He knew what he needed to do. 

Robin opened his communicator. “Team meeting in ten minutes.”

He waited until he had confirmation from the others before he closed his communicator.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were already on the couch when Starfire entered the common room. The two boys looked up at her arrival. “Hey, Starfire,” Cyborg greeted.

Beast Boy studied her, noting that she was in full uniform. “Does this mean you're back on the team?”

“Yes, Robin and I have come to an understanding,” she replied. “He has agreed that I am ready to return for full duties.”

“Awesome,” Beast Boy said. “It's great that you're back.”

“Yeah, welcome back, Starfire,” Cyborg added.

“It is truly good to be back,” she assured them.

Raven arrived and took a seat by Cyborg. “Any idea what this is about?”

“No clue,” Cyborg said as Beast Boy and Starfire shook their heads. 

“Lovely.” She crossed her arms as she settled back into the couch to wait. 

They all turned when the elevators opened. Robin glanced around the room, taking in its occupants. “Good, you're all here.”

“Does that mean we're going to learn about this little meeting's all about?” Raven asked.

Robin put a flash drive in the computer and called up some files. Suddenly a photo flashed up on the screen in front of all of them. “This is William Randolph Elliott, the guy who shot Starfire during the bank robbery.”

Starfire tried to keep her expression even but couldn't stop the small gasp as she faced the man that had wounded her so grievously. Beast Boy wrapped an arm around her. She gave him a watery smile, indicating that she was fine.

“Elliott is being represented by the law firm Blanchard, Laher and Weir here in Jump,” Robin continued. “They usually handle family law cases. Divorces, custody disputes, things like that.”

“So why are they representing a guy like Elliott?” Cyborg asked.

“Good question,” Robin agreed. Another picture appeared on the screen. “This is Martin Clark. Another client of Blanchard, Laher and Weir. He was recently arrested for selling Burnbright, a new drug that's showing up in Jump.”

“A bank robber and a drug dealer. Interesting clients,” Raven commented.

“I was able to get a sample of Burnbright recently,” Robin continued as another picture appeared. “I was able to trace compounds used in the making of the drug to a warehouse owned by York Holdings, Limited. The company appears to be involved in smuggling before turning to drug manufacturing and trafficking. It's owned by Joseph York, a disbarred lawyer. His brother is Arthur York, the managing partner of Blanchard, Laher and Weir.”

“So there is a connection,” Cyborg said..

Robin nodded. “And there's more. Arthur York's stepson Eric Weston was arrested while buying drugs from William Elliott a few years ago while he was in college. A high school acquaintance of Weston's was one of the robbers.”

“So who's the mastermind?” Raven asked. “Arthur York or Joseph York?”

“I don't know,” Robin admitted. “This is as far as I've gotten.”

“Still pretty impressive,” Beast Boy said.

“Agreed,” Starfire added.

“So, what's the plan?” Cyborg asked.

“We need more information,” Robin said. “We don't have enough to tie either York to the robbery. We need to hit York Holdings and Blanchard, Laher and Weir. We need to do it at the same time.”

“Um, how are we going to be in two places at that the same time?” Beast Boy asked.

“We split up,” Robin explained. “Beast Boy, you'll be with Raven and Cyborg at the law firm while Starfire and I take York Holdings. We get in, get the information, and get out.”

“Simple plan,” Raven said approvingly.

“When are we doing this?” Cyborg asked.

“Tonight.”

Robin was surprised when Cyborg hung around after the meeting. The others had drifted out to prepare for the mission. Robin closed the computer files and retrieved his flash drive. “Hey, Cy. You want something?”

Cyborg glanced around to make sure they were alone. “Look, Robin, it's impressive what all you've pieced together.”

“Thanks. I think.”

“But why aren't we just turning this over to the cops? Let them take on the Yorks?”

Robin had debated that himself. “Joseph York has been investigate numerous times, even arrested a couple of times. But nothing been able to stick. He's gotten off each and every time.”

“You want to nail him this time.”

“Yes. He doesn't get to worm his way out of this. Not anymore.”

Cyborg glanced at where Starfire had been sitting. “They hurt our girl. They can't get away with that.”

“And they're going to keep hurting people. We've got to stop Burnbright before it gets a bigger foothold in the city.”

“Well, guess we'll follow the plan and get the information we need to finish this. I'm going to get in a quick recharge before we have to leave.”

“Good idea.”

“You may want to get some rest, too, Rob.”

“I'll take it under advisement,” Robin said dryly.

“You do that, man.” After giving Robin's shoulder a squeeze, Cyborg left the room.


	15. Chapter 15

Part 15

[All standard disclaimers apply.]

Robin crouched by Starfire on a roof near the headquarters of York Holdings, Limited. The building looked deserted. Hopefully, he and Starfire wouldn't encounter anyone when they entered the executive wing of the building. 

“Team 1 in position,” Robin announced into his communicator. “Team 2, what's your status?”

“Aw, why do we have to be Team 2?” Beast Boy whined.

“Does it really matter?” Raven asked. 

“If it doesn't matter, then we should be Team 1,” Beast Boy argued. “Or Team Awesome.”

Robin sighed. “Team 2, what's your status?”

“We're in position,” Cyborg answered. Robin heard a whack, Beast Boy grunt and then Raven ordering him to shut up. “We're about to head in.”

“Roger that,” Robin acknowledged. “Good luck.”

“Same to you,” Cyborg replied. “See you back at the Tower.”

Cyborg waited for Robin to sign off before turning to his teammates. “Seriously?”

“She hit me!” Beast Boy cried, rubbing the back of his head while glaring at Raven.

“You're being an idiot,” Raven said.

“Enough,” Cyborg barked, startling the pair. “We're about to go on a mission. Can you two act like mature, responsible heroes or do I need to complete this mission by myself?”

“I'll behave,” Beast Boy answered.

“Fine,” Raven huffed.

“Good. Let's get going,” Cyborg ordered.

Beast Boy watched the older teen as he headed toward the law firm. “Mean Cyborg is scary,” he whispered to Raven.

“Yeah, no kidding,” she agreed as she raised her hood to cover her face. “Well, let's go.”

Beast Boy gave the back of his head another rub as he followed her.

Robin quickly overrode the security for the roof access door. Unlike the warehouse, there was no convenient skylight. He and Starfire would be taking the stairs.

As soon as he had the door open, Starfire slipped inside. He quickly followed her. He took a moment to make sure the door closed silently before joining her on the executive level.

Starfire opened the door a crack, peering into the offices. Happy that the coast was clear, she gave Robin a nod and went inside. He was in before the door closed.

They entered a large open room. There were rows of desks, turning the room into a grid. A series of offices lined west wall.

As they planned, she went immediately to the desk of York's executive secretary. She had the computer up, allowing Robin to quickly bypass its security. Once he had the hard drive downloading, he left Starfire to watch the program and search the desk. 

He entered Joseph York's office. He almost laughed out loud when he saw that the password was “Titan”. It was pretty ironic. 

Leaving the program to copy the hard drive, Robin looked through York's desk. There were a few interesting invoices and memos. He found a contract for importing medication from Asia, making him wonder if this was how they were getting the Burnbright compounds into the country. He even found Eric Weston's application for a summer job.

However, he did not find anything connecting Joseph York to William Elliott or the bank robbery.

Grinding his teeth in frustration, Robin glanced around the office for another place to look. He found a filing cabinet hidden in the corner behind a large plant. He combed through the files, hoping to find something. 

A soft beep indicated that the download of the hard drive was done. He went back to the computer and erased any trace of his presence. Starfire must still be working at the secretary's desk. He used the time to finish his search of the filing cabinet.

“Team 2, what's your status?” Robin asked, his voice just above a whisper. 

“We're almost done here,” Cyborg answered a moment later. “Preparing to head back out.”

“Understood,” Robin acknowledged. “Shouldn't be far behind you. See you at home.”

“Roger that.”

Robin almost given the filing cabinet up as a lost cause when he came across a file labeled “Misc”. He almost stopped breathing when he realized that he had records of bank transfers between Joseph York and William Elliott for thousands of dollars. The file also contained transfers to Martin Clark and the other bank robbers as well.

“Gotcha.”

He closed the filing cabinet. A glance around the office showed that it was back in the state he had found it. Now he just had to get Starfire and get out.

He stopped when he heard a series of loud pops. Then Starfire cried out. Robin blinked as the lights to the main floor came on. 

“Well, what do we have here?” a voice said.

Robin gritted his teeth as he saw Joseph York walk further into the rows of desks. Starfire was pinned behind a desk. Every time she tried to move, York would fire, keeping her pinned down.

“Now, why are you at my office at this time of night?” York asked. “You're not part of the cleaning crew.”

York didn't seem to know that Robin was there. He pulled out a pair of birdarangs. His first set of birdarangs took out the overhead light while another knocked the gun out of York's hand. He rushed to Starfire during the confusion, throwing smoke bombs in York's direction to provide additional cover.

“You okay?” he asked. She nodded. “Good.”

“I should have know that the pretty alien wouldn't be here all by herself,” York said. “But the Boy Wonder? That is quite the honor.”

Robin could hear York moving around but couldn't be sure where he was at.

“I guess you're upset that she was shot,” York continued. “But it wasn't anything personal, kid. It was just business.”

“So, why the bank robbery?” Robin asked.

“Smuggling isn't paying what it use to,” York replied. “And our newest venture was going to require some start-up capital. Can't exactly take out a small business loan for this type of thing.”

The smoke from his smoke bombs was clearing. He didn't want to move in case York had a clear shot. He looked around for a means of escape but couldn't find one. “Unless we go down,” he muttered.

“What?” Starfire asked.

“Can you make us an exit?” Robin asked, pointing at the floor underneath them.

She felt the floor for a moment and then nodded. “It will take a moment.”

“Leave that to me.” He pulled out a couple of flash bombs and his last smoke bomb. “Ready?”

She charged a starbolt. “Ready.”

“So, who's the mastermind?” Robin asked. “You or your brother?”

“Like Art could even think of something like this!”

Robin threw the flash bombs, smiling as York began swearing. He threw the last smoke bomb as Starfire began making a crater in the floor. He was trying to pinpoint York's location again when she suddenly grabbed him.

“Hang on,” she ordered.

He held on to her shoulders as the floor gave way underneath them. Robin realized that they were hovering inside a large bathroom. “We've got to move.”

She lowered him to the floor. He quickly left the bathroom with Starfire at his heels. He found the stairs but hesitated. If they go up, York could be waiting for them. If they went down, it would take too long and they could run into security.

“Robin?”

He suddenly heard gunfire behind them. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the stairwell. Up it was. 

They raced up the stairs. Robin breathed a sigh of relief when they made it back to the roof without encountering York and any security. “Let's get out of here.”

“Gladly.”

Cyborg looked up when he heard the motorcycle. He had lingered in the garage, using the T-car as an excuse. Raven and Beast Boy had headed upstairs while he had waited for Robin and Starfire.

“I was about to get worried,” Cyborg greeted. “What took you two so long?”

“We had a bit of excitement,” Robin said. 

“What kind of excitement?” Cyborg asked. He looked over the pair. “Gees, Starfire, you're bleeding!”

“What!” Robin cried, whirling to face her.

“It is a minor wound,” she said, trying to cover her arm. “It is nothing.”

Robin forced her hand away to see the wound himself. An angry groove was carved into her bicep. It was likely from a piece of the desk as she hid from the gunfire. “Medical bay, now.”

“Robin, I am fine,” she protested.

“Med bay. Now, Starfire.”

She sighed but headed to the elevator. 

“Here,” Robin said as he pressed a pair of flash drives into Cyborg's hand. “I want you to start analyzing the files that we recovered.”

“I'm on it.”

Robin pulled out a few sheets of paper. “These are bank records showing money transfers between Joseph York and the bank robbers. I want you to go ahead and send them to JCPD. This should help them get an arrest warrant.”

“You got your smoking gun.”

“In more ways than one.”

“Huh?”

“Never mind. Just get those files to JCPD. I”m going to check on Starfire.”

“Wait,” Cyborg said. “Maybe you should take a minute before you head up there. Or better yet, let me send Raven.”

“Why?” Robin asked, his tone deceptively even.

“You're too keyed up, man,” Cyborg said. 

“I've got this.”

“If you're sure.”

“Just get those files to JCPD,” Robin ordered as he headed to the elevator.


	16. Chapter 16

Part 16  
[All standard disclaimers apply.]

Starfire looked up as Robin entered the medical bay. She had hoped not to see this room for a long, long time. Fate seemed to have other ideas.

She watched as he gathered a few supplies. When he was ready, she silently offered him her arm. His face was carefully blank as he began cleaning the wound.

“You should have told me about this, Star,” he said, finally breaking the silence. “You told me you were okay.”

“I am the okay, Robin,” she said.

“This says otherwise.”

She sighed. “Are you chairing me again?”

“Benching,” he corrected. “And, no, I won't be benching you.”

“Robin?”

He kept his eyes on her wound as he began to wrap it in gauze. “I think you'll be fine by tomorrow, given how quickly you heal.”

“Yes, it should be healed by time for our practice,” she agreed. 

He finished her bandage. “There. All done.”

“Robin?”

He still did not look at her as he cleaned up. She waited while he returned his supplies to their proper place. But it was soon clear that Robin wasn't going to talk to her.

“I will see you at practice tomorrow, Robin.” She hopped down from the exam table. “Pleasant evening.”

“Combat practice is canceled for tomorrow,” Robin announced, still not looking at her.

“Excuse me?”

“No practice tomorrow.”

“Oh, I heard you,” she said, temper flaring. “There is nothing amiss with my hearing. I demand to know why.”

“You're injured. I'm not going to take the risk of further injury.”

“Further injury! It is a scratch, Robin,” she protested. “You yourself said that it will be healed by the morning.”

“No practice, Starfire.”

“Robin!”

“That's an order, Starfire,” he said as he left the room.

Robin sighed as he studied the stars. He kept replaying the scene in the medical bay over and over in his mind. He knew that he had over-reacted to Starfire's injury.

He ran a hand through his hair. He should have listened to Cyborg. He should have taken a moment to collect himself before going to the medical bay. Or better yet, he should have sent Raven.

Instead, he had gone in, emotions highs, and made things worse. 

“I'm an idiot.”

“You shall get none of the arguments from me.”

He whirled and found himself face-to-face with the object of his thoughts. “Starfire.”

“Forgive me for intruding on your privacy.”

“The roof's public space,” he said with a shrug.

They stood awkwardly, looking at each other. Robin fought the urge to fidget. “Um, Starfire, was there something you wanted?”

“Oh, yes!” She crossed her arms as she suddenly glared at him. “I wish to discuss the cancellation of our combat practice tomorrow.”

“Starfire,” he groaned.

“Robin, you are doing the over-reacting to a minor wound. A mere scrape. There is no reason to cancel combat practice.”

“Practice is canceled. I've made my decision.”

“Then I request a transfer to Titans East.”

“What! Now who's over-reacting?”

“You seem to have lost confidence in my abilities as a warrior. A transfer to a different team would mitigate this impasse.”

Robin gaped at her. “Star...Starfire, do you really want to leave?”

“No, Robin, I do not wish to leave,” she said, “but I believe that maybe I should.”

“Wait, let's talk about this,” he said quickly. He reached to take her hand but she pulled back.

“I think that the time for talking is past.”

“So, that's it? You're just going to leave?”

She sighed. “What would you have me do, Robin?”

“Stay,” he pleaded. “Talk. We can work this out.”

“What would be different?”

“I don't know,” he admitted. “But stay. We'll figure it out.”

“I do not think that anything will change,” she said, her tone sad. “I do not know what has brought on this...this conflict between us. Nor do I know how to repair it. I sincerely wish that I did, Robin.”

His chest hurt as her voice broke on his name. 

“Stay,” he asked softly. This time when he reached for her hand, she let him take it.

“I cannot. We cannot continue like this.” She gave him a sad smile as she squeezed his hand. “Please, talk to Bumble Bee and make the transfer.”

He felt a sense of panic as she walked away. He couldn't let her go. Not like this.

“Starfire!”

She stopped but did not turn back to him. She reluctantly let him turn her around to face him.

“Star, please, wait.”

“Robin,” she sighed.

“I don't want you to go.”

“Do not make this harder,” she begged. She wiped at a tear. “I do not wish to go either.”

“Then don't go.”

She shook her head. “I cannot stay. Not with things like they are, Robin.”

“You want combat practice? Fine, we'll have combat practice. I'll even add an extra week if that's what you want.”

“That is not the point.”

“What's the point?”

“You do not trust me anymore,” she explained. “I cannot stay on the team in such circumstances.”

“Don't trust you? How could you think that I don't trust you?”

“Just this evening you were willing to cancel our practice over a minor scratch that will likely be healed by morning. So it is clear that you did not believe me when I told you that I was in fact the okay. You do not trust my judgment regarding my health or my skills.”

Robin sighed. “That's not it, Star.”

“Oh? What is it then?”

“I do trust you. You're my best friend.” 

“Your actions have said the otherwise.”

“I know. I've been a jerk. But you don't have to go to another team, Star.”

“But Robin, if I stay, we still have this...this difficulty between us.”

“I promise that I will do better.”

She studied him for a moment before shaking her head sadly. “I am sorry, Robin, but that will not be enough.”

“What do I have to do to get you to stay?”

Again, she shook head. “I do not know.”

She turned to leave again. His sense of panic rose as she started to walk away. He couldn't let her walk away. “Starfire.”

She stopped but did not turn around. “Please, Robin. Enough.”

“No.”

She spun to face him. “Excuse me?”

“I don't want you to go.”

“Robin, I ...”

He cupped her face with his gloved hands and kissed her. She made a small squeak of surprise before pressing closer. Robin let himself relax as she returned his kiss.

Her lips were soft and warm against his. He caressed her cheek, wishing that he had taken off his gloves. With a sigh, he moved his hand into her hair.

After a long moment, he reluctantly pulled back. He rested his forehead against hers. “I've been waiting to do that for a long time.”

She blinked at him. “Truly?”

“Oh, yeah.”

“What have you been waiting for?”

He chuckled ruefully. “I'm an idiot, okay?”

“No, Robin, I do not think ...”

He kissed her again, cutting off what she was going to say. He smiled against her lips as she melted against him. But all too soon he had to move back for air.

Starfire blinked at him for a moment before frowning. “You are not playing fair.”

“All's fair in love and war,” he quipped, running a hand through her hair.

“I believe that I am beginning to understand that expression much better,” she said as she continued to frown.

“Star?”

“Is this a ploy to make me stay, Robin?” she asked, unable to meet his eyes as she stepped back.

“What? No!” He took her hands in his and again cursed his gloves. “I've cared more for you than a friend for...well, for a while now. That's why I've been such a pain. Seeing you hurt made me a little crazy.”

“You care for me?”

He freed one hand and used it to tip her face up to look at him. “I love you, Star.”

“Oh, Robin,” she whispered. Then she suddenly gave him a beaming smile. “I love you as well.”

Before he could say anything, she pulled him to her and kissed him. He urged her closer. He was thrilled when she complied.

They were both panting when they separated. She kept them in a hug. Robin played with her hair.

“This is nice,” she said.

He hummed his agreement. “So, are you staying? No more talk of leaving?”

“Yes, I will stay. But we must work on the over-protection you have been doing.”

“I'll try,” he promised, “but it won't be easy. I'll still worry.”

“I do not expect the miracles, Robin.”

He stroked her cheek. “Cheeky girl.”

She grinned back at him. Then her stomach growled. The noise was loud in the quiet of the roof.

“Hungry?” he asked. As she nodded, he began to lead her to the elevator. “I think that there's some pizza leftover. Sound good?”

“Wonderful.”

Still holding hands, they went downstairs.


	17. Epilogue

Epilogue  
[All standard disclaimers apply.]

A few months later

Robin handed Starfire a soda as he sat down beside her on the couch. Raven was at a poetry reading while Cyborg and Beast Boy had gone out for pizza. He and Starfire were alone in the Tower.

“Are you sure that you don't want to go out?” he asked.

“I am the okay with the night in. Truly,” she assured him. “We do not get much of the alone time.”

“No kidding,” Robin agreed as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, drawing her closer. 

Between Titan missions and time with their friends, they had had very little time alone together. They had managed a few dates in the city, visiting the park and going out for dinner. But it never seemed to be enough.

“Anything you want to watch?” Robin asked as he picked up the remote.

“There is a new World of Fungus in a few minutes.”

“Nope, not watching that. That show is still vile.”

“I thought you were beginning to enjoy it,” she said. “It is most educational.”

“I'm sure that watching paint dry can be educational,” he countered. “It doesn't mean that it's enjoyable.”

“Now you are being the mean.”

“Sorry, Star, but maybe you can get Beast Boy to watch it with you.”

“Maybe I will. He is most cuddly when he is a cat. It is a most enjoyable way to enjoy the television.”

“Are you saying that I'm not cuddly?” Robin asked, setting his soda on the coffee table.

She placed her drink beside his. “Can you turn into the house cat?”

“Well, no,” he said, grinning. “But I do have other skills.”

She raised her eyebrows. “Indeed?”

She managed to giggle before he tackled her against the couch.


End file.
